Annabelle and Catherine
by jobob87
Summary: If Annabelle had attended Bloomington and met Catherine.
1. Chapter 1

This is something I had been working on with a friend a few years back. Watching the two movies, we began wondering what it would be like if Catherine and Annabelle had met. I came across it while going through some files on my computer, and have been on the fence about posting it, and it's still a work in progress so be gentle, and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

It had been 2 months since graduation, since she was free from that school. Not a day went by that Simone didn't cross her mind. She didn't understand why she wasn't taking her calls. 'Maybe that was part of the deal'. Shaking her head to try and get the thoughts out, she glanced in the mirror. She needed a change, somewhere far away from the memories LA held. She had applied at a few colleges, being accepted to a school in Bloomington, Indiana, deciding that just might be far enough away. She had read online, that they had one of the best psychology departments in the country, for a smaller school, which is what prompted Annabelle to apply there. Tossing a few more things in her bag, she smiled as she heard the knock on the door. "Annie, the cars here"

"thanks dad, I'm almost ready" she smiled

"I'll be downstairs" she smiled as she zipped her bag. Swinging her backpack over her shoulder and grabbing her other suitcase she took one more look around her room. The room she had been in since moving to this house when she was 4, minus her year away at Saint Theresa's. She turned around and shut the door, making her way down the stairs "are you sure you don't want us to ride with?"

"no dad, I'm good"

"alright honey, let us know when you land, so we know you got there safe"

"thanks dad" she said going in for a hug "I love you daddy"

"love you too baby girl, have a safe trip" she smiled and went to her mother

"Anna" she said in her stern voice "behave"

"I will mom, I promise"

"I'm not going to be able to help you in Indiana"

"I know mom, I promise I won't do anything to get into trouble, at least too much" her thoughts went to Simone again, shaking her head she needed to get out of this town. She gave her parents another quick hug and headed out to the car that was waiting. Thoughts of Simone clouded her mind as the car made its way to the airport. Pulling up outside the airport she thanked the driver and headed inside. Falling asleep on the flight, she dreamt about Simone, waking up to the pilot saying they were about to land. Turning on her phone once they were told they could she was hoping she'd see something from Simone, but nothing came, like so many times in the past 2 months. Biting down the disappointment, she got up and retrieved her bag from the overhead bin and made her way out of the plane.

Walking through the campus, making her way to the dorms she watched the faces pass her by. Seeing no one she recognized, made her smile, no one knew her here. Taking a deep breath, she had decided to try hard and not think of Simone, although it was hard, she came all this way to try and forget her. Finding her dorm, she looked at her phone, seeing she had some time before having to meet the dean, to set her schedule, she started to unpack. Coming across a picture of her with Kristen and Collins, she smiled, of all the things she missed most, it was these two girls. She had gotten together with them a few times since school had gotten out. She placed the picture on her desk, noting the time, she grabbed her bag and headed out. Making her way back through campus, looking around trying to find her way, it took her a bit to find the right building. "this place is huge compared to Saint Theresa's" she said to herself once she found the right building.

"Annabelle Tillman" she heard a voice say as she stood up "that's me" she smiled

"please come with me" the lady said as she led Annabelle down a hallway. "I'm Professor Samuels, Professor Haacht is expecting you" she said as they stopped outside the office "you can go on in"

"thank you" Annabelle smiled, as she made her way through the door

"hello, Annabelle" Professor Haacht said with a smile, as Annabelle smiled "please have a seat while I pull up your file" he turned towards his computer. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt, I just wanted to drop off the 209 syllabus" Annabelle heard the sexy voice say, as she turned to see who the voice belonged to, being awe struck.

"longest wait list in the whole department, I don't know how you do it Stark" Haacht said taking the papers from her

"thank you" she said turning to Annabelle as they locked eyes they both smiled. Later Annabelle would find out that the sexy woman in the office that day was psychology Professor Catherine Stark, notorious for sleeping with her female students. She didn't have her class, at least this semester, but she soon would, seeing she was taking psych as her major.

Standing outside her Professors office waiting to talk to him, she saw the woman from the dean's office, she had a pile of books and was struggling trying to balance them and unlock the door to her office. "here let me help you" Annabelle said taking some of the books off the top.

"thanks" Catherine said as she finally got to her keys and got the door unlocked. Annabelle found herself checking her out, her voice just as sexy as her body. They engaged in a bit of small talk but Annabelle had to go, she still needed to talk to her professor. Catherine stood at her desk, wondering who that not so shy girl was. She hadn't expected to find someone so soon. She had to find out who this girl was. Making it a point, to keep an eye out in her classes the next few days, to see if maybe she could find her. With no luck in any of her classes, she remembered that the mixer was on Friday, she relaxed a little knowing that since she was in Haacht's office she'd have to be there, everyone who was taking psychology was required to attend. She just had to wait 2 days, she smiled to herself.

Annabelle awoke on Friday morning, not having any classes, she decided to get some coffee and take a stroll around town. She had nowhere to be until the afternoon, when she had the mixer. Walking through campus she couldn't help but think of Professor Stark. She wasn't Simone, but she sure had all the right qualities. Simone, she shook her head, she hadn't thought about her much in the last few days, which was exactly what she was trying to do by coming here. Looking around, she smiled, for the first time in 3 months. She was seeing things through new eyes. Thinking about the book Simone had given her, the quote that was in the front "the real voyage of discovery consists not in seeking new landscapes, but in having new eyes" she said out loud, luckily no one was around to hear her. "new landscapes sure do help though" she whispered and smiled.

"hey Annabelle" she heard from behind her, turning around she saw a girl from her study group, the same girl who told her all about Professor Stark

"hi" she tried hard but she couldn't for the life of her remember her name "I'm sorry I'm horrible with names"

"it's ok, I'm Racheal"

"I'm sorry Racheal, I'll remember it now" she smiled

"are you going to the mixer"

"yup"

"good at least I'll know someone there" Racheal smiled "so what you up to?"

"just taking a walk, trying to get familiar with my surroundings" 'and trying not to think about my, what should she call Simone, they weren't together, so she couldn't say her ex' shaking the thought away

"are you ok?"

"yes, I'm fine" Annabelle let out a chuckle "I've just got a lot on my mind"

"you're from LA right?"

"yeah" she rolled her eyes "I graduated from an all-girls catholic school" 'which I almost got kick out of for having an affair with my teacher'

"sorry, but you don't seem like the catholic school type"

"I got into some trouble and my mom sent me there, in hopes that it would straighten me out. Lucky enough for us both, it worked" 'had more to do with Simone than the school'

"that's good, so what brings you all the way out here?"

"I heard the psych classes were good, that and I needed a change of scenery"

"I know that feeling, although I'd end up in LA" Racheal laughed

"well, when you're from there you have a different point of view"

"I guess so" she smiled "would you mind some company on your walk?"

"I'd love some" Annabelle smiled as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, pulling it out she didn't expect what she saw, clearing her throat "I'm sorry I have to take this" she gave Racheal a sad face and walked away, shaking she hit the answer button "hello" hoping the caller couldn't hear how nervous she was.

"Annabelle"

"Simone" Annabelle said in almost a whisper

"I, I'm calling to say I'm sorry for the way I have been acting" Annabelle didn't say anything she didn't know what to say, she'd been trying for 2 months before she left to get Simone to talk to her, and now she was across the country. "are you still there?"

"yes"

"can we meet up? I'd like to talk"

"um" Annabelle looked around "I don't think that's possible"

"why not? You've been after me since you graduated to talk to you, and now I finally want to and you're"

"Simone, I'm in Indiana"

"Indiana? What the hell are you doing there?"

"going to college" Annabelle made her way over to an empty bench and sat down putting her head in her free hand

"what in the hell made you want to attend college in Indiana" Annabelle didn't say anything she just let Simone answer her own question "me" she whispered

"yeah" Annabelle took a deep breath "look Simone, I loved you, I still love you, but you gave me no choice but to leave, I waited for you, thinking maybe we could have something"

"Annabelle, it's not that easy, I lost everything when we got caught"

"and that's all my fault"

"no, I'm not saying that, I just" Simone fell silent "look I'm sorry it took me so long to contact you. I miss you"

"don't"

"when will you be back?" she asked not finding the answer she was looking for when Annabelle said, "four years when I'm done with college" there was silence on the line, before Annabelle heard the line break and the phone beeped that the call was ended. "fucking great" Annabelle said almost throwing her phone on the ground. She sat there for a few moments trying to regain her emotions. Finally, she stood up and headed back to her dorm. Seeing Racheal up ahead "hey Racheal" she called to get her attention

"hey"

"sorry about back there, it was a really important call, but um, I'm gonna have to take a rain check on our walk"

"oh ok" Racheal looked at her "is everything ok?"

"yes, thank you" Annabelle said not making eye contact with her "hey I'll catch you at the mixer, I have to get going"

"ok" Racheal said, Annabelle could tell she was wondering what was going on, but she just didn't know Racheal well enough to trust her, at least yet. She gave her a smile and waved as she made her way back to her dorm, hoping her roommate wasn't there, sure enough she was alone, she threw herself down on the bed and buried her head in her pillow as the flood gates opened. Once she was finally cried out, she lifted her head from the pillow, seeing the picture of Collins and Kristen on the desk, she smiled "why the hell am I letting her get to me? I'm Annabelle Tillman, I'm stronger than this" she stood up grabbed her bathroom bag and headed towards the dorm bathroom to freshen up.

Catherine was nervously waiting for the mixer to begin. She was standing in her office checking herself in the mirror one last time before she headed down. Engaging in conversations with fellow professors, she caught a glimpse of the girl she couldn't keep off her mind. Seeing she was talking to a few of her friends, Catherine kept her distance, talking to several of her other colleagues, once they walked away Catherine saw she was alone, and noticed that the girl was headed her way. Just at that time Professor Sanders decided she needed Catherine's advice on something rather redundant, in Catherine's opinion. Once she was finally out of Catherine's hair, she looked around seeing that the girl had disappeared behind the rock wall. Looking around to make sure no one was watching her she made her way around the rocks. Catherine found her sitting on one of the rocks smoking. "you know smoking isn't allowed on this part of the campus" she said in her stern voice

"oh, um, sorry" Annabelle said going to put it out

"I'm just fucking with you, go ahead and finish it" Catherine smiled sitting down next to Annabelle "I don't think we've been formally introduced" she reached out her hand "Catherine Stark"

"Annabelle Tillman" 'ah Annabelle, now she had a name to go with the face'

"so why are you hiding back here?"

"I wanted to smoke" Annabelle held up her cigarette, Catherine nodded. All this reminded Annabelle of spring break when Simone found her sitting on a blanket in the grass, right before Annabelle talked her into leaving the campus.

"so, Annabelle, where are you from?"

"LA" Annabelle replied putting out her smoke and taking a drink, as she set her cup down on the ground she looked up into Catherine's eyes. Catherine felt her hesitation, and smiled, her seductive smile, as Annabelle leaned in, she was surprised Catherine didn't pull back and tell her no. Instead she reached her arm around Annabelle's neck and pulled her in. Pulling away, both women could barely breathe, "do you want to come back to my place" Catherine whispered, out of breath, she never had a kiss take her breath away before.

"yes" Annabelle said not even giving it a second thought. As Catherine reached for her hand, she was surprised to feel a spark, as her phone started vibrating in her pocket. She pulled it out with her free hand and silenced it.

"you need to take that"

"nope" she shoved it back in her pocket "let's go" she smiled letting Catherine lead the way.

Catherine led Annabelle into her bedroom, Annabelle grabbed her, kissing her hard, almost throwing her down on the bed, as she went to climb on top of her, she paused, looking in Catherine's brown eyes. "I hope that wasn't too rough"

"are you kidding me?" Catherine chuckled "Annabelle, you can do whatever you want to me, if it becomes too much I'll let you know" with that said she reached up pulling her back down into a passionate kiss. Breaking for air "I guess I don't have to ask you if you've done this before"

"no you don't, I've done it many times before, let me show you" Annabelle whispered as she lifted Catherine's shirt up, Catherine moved so she could pull it over her head. Annabelle tossed it off to the side of the bed, as she reached behind, with one hand and unhooked Catherine's bra. In awe as Catherine's breasts fell free, she had to suppress a moan, as her hands made their way to them. She kissed Catherine, feeling her moan deep in her throat. She trailed kisses to her neck, sucking on her pulse point, soft enough not to leave a mark, she didn't know how Catherine would take being marked, and she didn't want to find out. She resumed her journey down to the valley between Catherine's breasts. Taking one of them in her mouth she placed her hand on the other, feeling the nipple harden with each flick of her tongue. She pulled back, looking up into those brown eyes, she could see Catherine wanted this as much as she did. Kissing her lips again, her hand made its way down Catherine's quivering stomach, to the top of her skirt, not being able to find the button, she pulled away, shaking her head, trying not to laugh at herself.

"having issues" Catherine asked trying to hide her laugh

"it's seems, Professor Stark, that your skirt is making my life really complicated" Catherine laughed and adjusted herself, to remove the article of obstruction. Annabelle sat up, looking the length of Catherine's body, she was such a beautiful woman, the perfect body. She felt Catherine lean up and reach for the hem of her shirt, as she reached down and lifted it off herself. Catherine then reached around unhooking Annabelle's bra. Moaned at the sight in front of her. 'this young woman is gorgeous' cupping her breasts she leaned up kissing Annabelle passionately. Annabelle's hand quickly found Catherine's center, as she slipped one finger in quickly followed by a second. She felt Catherine stiffen at the first contact, but after a loud moan she relaxed, as Annabelle began the pumping motions, in and out, until she felt Catherine's body stiffen again, as her orgasm approached. Catherine called out her name as she came. Annabelle retracted her fingers and leaned down for a kiss, laying her head upon Catherine's chest she felt the heartbeat, slow to a normal rate, as Catherine flipped them over so she was hovering over Annabelle.

The next day Catherine was sitting in her office, trying to get some work done, she couldn't keep her mind off the night she had. The way Annabelle held her once they were done, was something she always craved. Granted most of her ex's, so to speak, were students. She'd only had one real relationship, it was in college, she fell hard for her, only to have her heart ripped out of her chest and stomped on. Shaking her head, she didn't want to think about that right now, no, she wanted to continue her daydream about the lovely Annabelle. Lost in her daydream she was startled when the phone began to ring. Shaking her head, she reached for it "hello" there was silence "hello" she said again this time with annoyance

"Catherine" the voice whispered

"Annabelle" she said with a smile in her voice, excited to hear the young woman's voice

"I'm sorry, I, um" Annabelle paused, why was she so nervous "I need to see you"

"you need to huh?" Catherine said trying to make a joke out of it.

"yes" Annabelle whispered into the phone.

"alright" Catherine smiled "my house at 5"

"I'll be there" Annabelle smiled pulling the phone away from her ear, why did it feel like she just made a business deal? She chuckled to herself and looked around her room. Her eyes landing on the picture she had on her desk, of her friends. Then looking at the clock, 3 pm she had 2 hours to kill, what could she possibly do to make the next 2 hours go quick?

Catherine could barely think straight, deciding to pack up her things and leave early, she swung by the store on the way home, grabbing a bottle of wine, and some things for supper, she decided she cook, with Annabelle being a college student she was sure she wasn't eating like she should. Her mind made up she set to work, placing their, soon to be dinner in the oven, she heard the doorbell. Drying her hands on a towel, she headed towards the door, as she reached for the door knob she noticed her hand was shaking. Pulling the door open she saw Annabelle's smiling face, taking a deep breath at the beauty in front of her, she stepped aside so Annabelle could enter. Feeling the surge of electricity as Annabelle brushed passed her, she had to fight the urge to grab her and take her right there. "make yourself comfortable, would you like a drink?"

"I'd better not, that's how I got myself in trouble"

"alright how about a soda?" Catherine asked, 'maybe the wine was too much'

"sounds amazing" Catherine nodded and headed into the kitchen, leaving Annabelle alone in the living room looking around. Reminding her of spring break when Simone took her to the beach house, she quickly pushed that thought out of her head hearing Catherine come back into the room.

"so" Catherine said sitting down on the couch next to her "tell me about yourself"

"well" Annabelle began "my mother is California state senator Patricia Tillman"

"ah that's where I've seen you before, on the news"

"great" Annabelle said

"it's ok, tell me how you ended up in Bloomington of all places" Catherine let out a chuckle, she herself left for college, going to Stanford.

"well" Annabelle sighed "some friends decided it'd be a good idea to go out drinking, we got caught, and since my mother is who she was, I was told I'd either be sent to a catholic school or military school. In my mind, the catholic school was the lesser of two evils" she paused taking a deep breath "while I was there, I met someone, and fell hard" she looked down. "we had one great night of passion, and she was taken away" Catherine looked at her puzzled, looking up meeting Catherine's eyes "she was my English teacher, when the head nun, who happened to be her aunt, caught us, she called the authorities and had her taken away. I turned 18, 2 days later so the charges were dropped"

"that doesn't really explain why you took off and came half way across the country"

Annabelle took a deep breath "once I graduated I thought that her and I could be together, but I've heard from her twice in 3 months, so I decided I'd move on and came here"

"was that who called you yesterday?" Catherine asked seeing the look on Annabelle's face she knew the answer "well" she reached for her hand "I guess it's my job to help you forget about miss, whatever her name is"

"Bradley, Simone Bradley"

"Bradley huh? I went to college with a Simone Bradley" 'couldn't be the same one'

"I hope you aren't feeling like I'm trying to bury my heart break in sex with you?" Annabelle said looking up in her eyes, as Catherine shook her head "I really like you, and I felt something last night, something I want to feel again" Annabelle said moving to push Catherine back on the couch, just as the timer went off. "I have to get that" Catherine said moving Annabelle off her and getting up, but not before leaning down and placing a kiss on her lips. "dinners ready"

As they sat around the table eating "so tell me about yourself Professor Stark"

"what is it you'd like to know"

"are the rumors true?"

Catherine chuckled "depends which ones you listen too"

"well let's see, is it true they found a dead body in the trunk of your car?" Catherine smiled and shook her head no "are your parents in the mob?" again she shook her head no "I got it, you're a vampire" they both laughed

"no Annabelle none of that is true. It's funny that, that is what they are saying now"

"how many has there been" Annabelle blurted out

Catherine thought for a second "2"

"so as in I'm number 2 or?"

"2 as in you are number 3" Annabelle nodded, from the sound of the rumors she had been with countless students, she was relieved to hear the answer. "I've had one serious relationship back in college, but that didn't end well, and I ended up heart broke, so I thought I'd start fooling around with students and when it got too serious I broke it off"

"wow" 'hopefully I don't end up falling for her like I did Simone' "how about your parents?"

Catherine took a deep breath "they died in a plane crash when I was 15"

"that's harsh" she knew not to ask any more about it. Catherine gave her a sad smile. "well Professor Stark, it seems like our dinner is over, and I'd like to continue what we started in the living room" Catherine was shocked at Annabelle's boldness. As she watched Annabelle push her chair back from the table and walk over to her, reaching out her hand to help her up, as she pulled her in for a kiss. "sounds sexy when you call me Professor Stark" Annabelle gave her signature smirk and pulled Catherine on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to mention that I don't own anything, just another fictional story to get lost in. Hope you enjoy it

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Annabelle was walking home from Catherine's when her phone rang. Looking to see who it was before she answered it she rolled her eyes. 'maybe I should just answer it so she'll leave me alone' sighing she hit the answer button in an annoyed tone says "hello"

"hi"

"Simone, what do you want?"

"I want the same thing I wanted 6 months ago, when are you coming back to LA" Simone said knowing that's what Annabelle wanted 6 months ago, when they were both trapped inside that hell hole of a school.

"I told you, when I'm done with college"

"you're not coming back to visit before then?"

"why do you really care?" Simone didn't say anything "so you can have a quick roll in the sack and then leave me hanging again"

"I didn't leave you hanging"

"what would you call it then? Huh?" Annabelle was getting mad, she realized she had to end this phone call before she said something she didn't want to. "I have to go"

"Annabelle wait" Simone said in a hurried tone "I love you"

"I, Simone, I can't do this right now"

"just tell me you love me and we can start fresh"

"no" Annabelle said, "I have to go" with that she hit the end call button. Pissed off beyond belief she looked at the time and turned around, heading back to Catherine's, remembering she had locked the door when she left she had to wait for Catherine to answer "Belle, what are you doing back" she said pulling the door open, she saw the tears in Annabelle's eyes and pulling her in close "what's going on?"

"fucking Simone, she won't quit calling so I finally answered"

"you talked to her?" Catherine could feel the green monster stir in the pit of her stomach, as Annabelle nodded "what did she say?"

"that she loved me"

"d, do you still love her?" Catherine stuttered, afraid of what the answer might be.

"I don't know, what I do know is I'm happy with you, and nothing is going to change that" Catherine pulled her in, kissing her forehead. There was something about this girl, she was beginning to feel things she hadn't felt in a very long time. "come on it's getting late, and you have class early" she said moving them towards the steps.

"I have to go back to my dorm, that was the whole reason I wasn't staying"

"I know but with you like this I don't want you alone, and if she calls back I want to talk to her"

"no" Annabelle pulled back looking Catherine in the eye "you will not talk to her, this is between me and Simone, not you" she was afraid of what Catherine might say, and if the wrong person happens to find out about them then this all would be over.

"Belle, she keeps hurting you" Annabelle cut her off "this is nothing I haven't been through before, I can handle it I swear"

"fine" Catherine huffed "come on let's go to bed" giving in Annabelle followed her to the bedroom.

Sitting alone in her dorm room, Annabelle realize Catherine's birthday is fast approaching. She didn't tell her she caught a look at her driver's license one day. She needed something special for her, to show her she was getting over Simone. Reaching for her guitar, she started to strum a few cords, with an idea in mind she set to work, only to look up 2 hours later when she heard, Jamie, her roommate come in.

"wow you're actually here"

"yeah" Annabelle smirked, she hadn't been spending much time in the dorm, even at night when she was supposed to be, most nights were spent in Catherine's warm embrace.

"you know there's a rumor going around campus that you're sleeping with professor Stark, is it true?" Jamie asked sitting down next to Annabelle on her bed.

Annabelle looked up, her and Catherine hadn't talked about how they were going to handle this problem, granted it was a guarantee that people would start talking. "who's saying that?"

"oh just some people apparently someone saw you walking, which appeared to be from her house one night, you answered your phone then turned around"

"fucking Simone" Annabelle said under her breath

"what?" Jamie asked confused

"nothing" Annabelle rolled her eyes "why would it matter if I was sleeping with her?"

"it doesn't, at least to me" Jamie said reaching to touch Annabelle's leg. "I know we aren't close, but just know if you need to talk, about anything, I'm here"

"thanks" Annabelle said as she moved her guitar off to the side, she caught a look at the picture. "I'm going to go for a walk, I'll see you later" she said getting up, making sure to put her notebook she was writing in away. She wasn't sure how snoopy Jamie was, and with this newly found information, she couldn't be too careful. Sitting down behind the rock wall, the same one Catherine found her behind, she pulled out her phone, highlighting the number and hit call, she waited patiently while the call was answered

"Annabelle" the caller exclaimed

"hey Collins, how are you?"

"doing better now, how's Bloomington?"

Annabelle smiled "Bloomington is amazing"

"I know that tone of voice, you met someone didn't you?"

"I did"

"so, who is she, or is it a he?"

"she's a she" that's all Annabelle could get out, she wanted to tell Collins everything, but couldn't with the fact that she didn't know how Catherine felt about people knowing.

"that's all you're giving me, geesh" Collins said "I miss you"

"I miss you too, I'm thinking about coming home for Christmas, maybe if I'm lucky enough she'll come with and you can meet her then" she hadn't brought that up to Catherine yet, but she was hoping she'd be game for it. They finished up their conversation, which made Annabelle feel a lot better, just talking to Collins always did that.

**_Hey Belle, you coming for dinner? ~ C_**

**_Yup on my way now, can't wait to see you~ A _**

Catherine didn't reply she just smiled at her phone. She always felt better when Annabelle was around.

"so what are your plans for thanksgiving?" Catherine asked, knowing she, herself didn't have anything going on

"I thought I'd stick around here, not much point and going home only for a few days" Catherine felt herself get excited with the thought of having her around when they didn't have to be in class, nothing was holding them back from being with each other. "I was thinking though, I don't know if you're interested" Annabelle started, she didn't know if she wanted to hear Catherine's answer

"Belle, spit it out"

"I want to go home for Christmas"

"oh" Catherine said disappointed

"you didn't let me finish" Annabelle reached for her hand "I want you to come with me"

"you want me to meet your parents?"

"well not really" she giggled "but I want you there with me, and I have a feeling if I'm not here to spend it with you, you'll be all alone, and I can't have that on my conscience"

"let me think about it, it's still almost 2 months away"

"ok" Annabelle smiled

"do your parents know about me?" Catherine asked scared at the answer

"yes, they do, I figured with everything that happened with Simone, it was safe to tell them"

Catherine took a deep breath, 'it would be nice to spend Christmas with someone for a change'. Feeling a little uneasy at knowing her parents knew about them, she looked up into the pools of blue, as her heart melted "yes I'll go"

"good" Annabelle smiled kissing her. "I'll let my mom know, don't worry they're going to love you"

The next few weeks seemed to fly by Annabelle was busy with school and preparing for midterms. She had a question about an assignment for her psyche class, and her professor was gone for the day. So, she set out to find Catherine, who said she'd be in the library working on her article about the Reversal of self-Denial. She found Catherine tucked in the back corner of the library, books spread out over the table. "hi" she whispered softy not wanting to scare her.

"hello" Catherine smiled, her seductive smile. Hearing Annabelle's voice always got her heart racing.

"I was wondering if you could take a look at this for me, you know since Professor Samuels is gone for the night, I just want to make sure I get a good grade" she smiled as Catherine looked up.

"sure" she reached for the papers Annabelle had in her hand, and was quiet while she read it. "Belle, this is amazing, the way you wrote it, the last paragraph needs some clarity, but otherwise, I'd give you an A"

"you'd give me an A because you're sleeping with me" Annabelle giggled

"not lately" Catherine sighed, with Annabelle being so busy with school, the most they had time for was dinner, all work and no play, meant Catherine was pent up.

"maybe we should change that" Annabelle winked, looking around, not seeing many people, she stood from her chair, pulling Catherine's chair back. She straddled her, as Catherine said barely audible "what are you doing"

"you were whining about not getting any, so I'm giving you some" Looking around to make sure no one was watching she gave in. "we just have to be super quiet" Annabelle whispered as her lips grazed Catherine's ear turning her on even more. Feeling Annabelle's hand trail down her leg, then up the inside of her skirt, the anticipation was just too much, she had to have her. Standing up, she lifted Annabelle so she was sitting on the table, kissing her, her hands went for the button on her jeans. Sticking her hand in finding the sweet spot instantly, she heard Annabelle moan at the contact, as she began thrusting her hand, while kissing Annabelle's neck. They were both lost in each other when someone a few rows over dropped a book, scaring the two apart. Both frantically looking around hoping nobody had caught them. Catherine whispered, "my house, half hour" Annabelle smiled as Catherine kissed her forehead.

Lying in bed, Catherine just stared at Annabelle "do you know how beautiful you are?"

"stop" Annabelle blushed

"no really, I can't look at you without wanting you"

"yeah ok" Annabelle said moving so she could lay her head upon Catherine's chest, knowing that there was no place she'd rather be.

Sitting in her dorm room, bored with her English paper, Annabelle reached for her guitar, deciding to finish the song for Catherine. Remembering how the last time she wrote, and sang for someone turned out, she smiled, Catherine was sure to love it. She was brought out of her concentration when her roommate, came in.

"wow you're here again" Jamie said surprised

"yeah" Annabelle said closing her notebook

"well don't let me bother you" she said taking a seat on her bed.

"oh you're not, I was just tired of working on my English paper so I decided to mess around a bit" she nodded at the guitar. Jamie looked up and met Annabelle's eyes, and smiled

"you know that rumor is still going around" Annabelle looked away, hoping Jamie couldn't see the truth in her eyes "I'm still wondering if it's true?"

"why does it matter?"

"I was just wondering, personally I don't care either way" Jamie said, "at least one of us would be getting some" Annabelle didn't know what to say, so she didn't say anything, they both let the silence engulf the room until Annabelle's phone went off. Looking, at it, she rolled her eyes "your ex?" Jamie asked, Annabelle nodded as Jamie reached for the phone ripping it out of Annabelle's hand answering it "Annabelle's ex bitch this is Annabelle's new bitch, STOP CALLING!" almost yelling the last part and hanging up, both girls giggled. "take that" Jamie said to the phone and handed it back to Annabelle. "don't worry anything you tell me stays between me and you" looking in Jamie's eyes she realized she had found a friend. Not knowing if she should trust her with the Catherine thing, but she knew she could trust her with other things.

Thanksgiving fast approached Annabelle packed a bag and stayed with Catherine for the week. Walking to Catherine's she felt a smile form across her face. Giddy at the thought of being with Catherine for a week, she almost started to run. As Annabelle walked through the front door she dropped her bag, grabbing Catherine and pushing her back to the couch, kissing her. As they broke for air "what was that for?"

"I missed you"

"Belle, we just saw each other a couple hours ago"

"that was at school, where I couldn't kiss you, hell I couldn't even touch you, I just had to do that"

"I kind of like how aggressive you are" Catherine smirked "now let me up before our dinner burns"

"guh, fine, always gotta be on top of everything"

"someone has to take care of you, lord knows you don't take care of yourself"

"right"

They spent the next week in complete happiness, when Catherine's birthday approached Annabelle showed up at her house with her guitar, and notebook. "what's this" Catherine asked pointing at the item Annabelle had in her hands.  
"my guitar"

"I didn't know you could play"

"yeah it never came up" Annabelle set it down. Grabbing Catherine "happy birthday Beautiful"

"dinner is almost ready" Catherine blushed, it'd been a long time since someone called her beautiful.

"ok, after dinner I have a surprise for you, and just so you know I had planned I was cooking, but this works too"

"oh, I can't wait"

"ok ready" Annabelle said setting her guitar on her knee. "I might be little rusty I haven't played in front of anyone in a while"

"like I'd noticed, go on" Catherine smiled

I don't know if you were looking at me or not  
You probably smile like that all the time  
And I don't mean to bother you but  
I couldn't just walk by  
And not say, "Hi"

And I know your name  
'Cause everybody in here knows your name  
And you're not looking for anything right now  
So I don't wanna come on strong  
Don't get me wrong

Your eyes are so intimidating  
My heart is pounding but  
It's just a conversation  
No, girl I'm not wasted  
You don't know me  
I don't know you but I want to

I don't wanna steal your freedom  
I don't wanna change your mind  
I don't have to make you love me  
I just wanna take your time

I don't wanna wreck your Friday  
I ain't gonna waste my lines  
I don't have to take your heart  
I just wanna take your time

And I know it starts with "Hello"  
And the next thing you know you're trying to be nice  
And some girl's getting too close  
Trying to pick you up  
Trying to get you drunk

And I'm sure one of your friends is about to come over here  
'Cause she's supposed to save you from random girls  
That talk too much and wanna stay too long  
It's the same old song and dance but I think you know it well

You could've rolled your eyes  
Told me to go to hell  
Could've walked away  
But you're still here  
And I'm still here  
Come on let's see where it goes

I don't wanna steal your freedom  
I don't wanna change your mind  
I don't have to make you love me  
I just wanna take your time

I don't have to meet your mother  
We don't have to cross that line  
I don't wanna steal your covers  
I just wanna take your time

I don't wanna go home with you

I just wanna be alone with you

I don't wanna steal your freedom  
I don't wanna change your mind  
I don't have to make you love me  
I just wanna take your time

I don't wanna blow your phone up  
I just wanna blow your mind  
I don't have to take your heart  
I just wanna take your time

No, I ain't gotta call you baby  
And I ain't gotta call you mine  
I don't have to take your heart  
I just wanna take your time

"Belle, that was" Catherine couldn't get out any more as the tears started rolling down her face.

"I wrote that for you"

"for me?" Annabelle nodded as she set her guitar off to the side and moved to the couch where Catherine was sitting. "happy birthday"

"thank you" Catherine placed a kiss on her lips.

Later that night while they were lying in bed, Catherine resting her head on Annabelle's chest, the steady rise and fall of her breathing and beating of Annabelle's heart soothing her. "hey, are you awake" she whispered, Annabelle didn't answer she sighed "this was the best birthday ever. I like it so much when you're here" she paused "I love you". Annabelle was pretending to be asleep, her eyes shot open. Not believing what she just heard. She knew she was starting to feel something for Catherine, but after Simone she wasn't ready to admit it, to herself let alone to Catherine.

Annabelle woke up the next morning to find Catherine gone, getting up and sliding on her shorts and shirt, she made her way to the kitchen, there was coffee in the coffee pot, she turned around and saw Catherine sitting on the deck outside. She went into the living room grabbing the blanket off the back of the couch she headed outside, sliding it over Catherine's shoulders, she sat down it the chair next to her. 'damn its chilly' she thought as Catherine looked up at her.

"hi" Annabelle said quietly

"hi"

"everything alright?"

"yeah, I just had a bad dream" Catherine smiled "how about you, is everything alright with you?"

"now that you're by my side yes" Annabelle smiled "come on, it's cold out here" she pulled Catherine up leading her into the house.

The end of the semester was fast approaching, Annabelle was busy getting all her assignments done, there wasn't much time for fun with Catherine, but she decided she would make it up to her once they were out in LA for 2 weeks. They just had to get through the next week.

**Hey I was just seeing how everything was going missing you~ A **

**I'm good Belle, and trust me, I'm missing you too~ C **

**I'll be over Friday after my last class, and I promise I'll make this up to you ****?****~A **

**I won't be home until after 5, pack your bags and bring them, we can leave from here on Saturday morning ~C **

**That was my plan, I gotta get some sleep, wish it was in your arms, but that'll be soon enough good night beautiful ~A **

**Good night~ C ** Catherine couldn't help but smile. She loved how Annabelle called her beautiful. Looking in the mirror over her dresser "maybe I should tell her how I feel?" she smiled "no, it'd probably scare her away" she said shaking her head, deciding to head to bed she grabbed Annabelle's pillow smelling it, it smelled like her, just what she needed. Smiling as she fell asleep.

* * *

The song Annabelle writes is Take your time by Sam Hunt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the encouragement to keep going. Hopefully this is to your liking this. **

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

"why do we have to fly" Catherine asked as she looked out the window seeing the planes take off and land.

"because if we drove it'd take us 2 days" Annabelle said walking up next to her "it'll be ok I'll hold your hand the whole flight"

"I'm just not totally comfortable with this, what if"

"hey" Annabelle said cutting her off "nothing's going to happen I promise" she put her arm around Catherine and brought her to a seat. "sit, I'll go grab us something to drink"

"alcoholic please"

Annabelle looked at her and smiled "you do know I can't legally buy that right?"

"yes I do" Catherine smiled "I'll come with you, do we still have time?"

"yes, come" Annabelle reached out her hand as Catherine took it, they headed into a bar, hoping no one would say anything if she wasn't drinking. Catherine ordered a drink, and Annabelle a coke, as they sat down at a table.

"I'm a little nervous about meeting your parents"

"don't be, they're cool"

"I'm sorry Belle, this is all new to me"

"it's new to me too, my last girlfriend didn't want to meet them and at that point I wasn't ready"

"my last real girlfriend was my psych professor" Catherine giggled

"what?" Annabelle asked almost spitting out her drink

"nothing" Catherine said, they hadn't gotten to that part of her life yet, she was kicking herself for saying anything, luckily Annabelle let it go, as their flight was being called. With the drink Catherine had she felt herself relax, and fell asleep shortly after takeoff, and didn't wake up until she heard the pilot saying they would be landing soon. Annabelle had kept her word, holding her hand the whole 5-hour flight. Annabelle felt Catherine move, as she turned her head she was met with a pair of brown eyes she will never forget.

"hi"

"hi"

"how was your nap?"

"nap? That was more like a night's sleep" Catherine leaned over for a kiss

"we'll be landing soon"

"I heard" she smiled resting her head on Annabelle's shoulder.

"well where the hell are they?" Annabelle said looking around for her parents who said they'd be there to pick them up. Reaching for her phone so she could call, she heard a horn honk, looking up she saw her dad get out of the car to help them with their bags. "hi dad" she said giving him a hug "this is Catherine"

"Catherine, it's so great to finally meet you" he reached out his hand

"it's good to finally meet you too Mr. Tillman"

"Mr. Tillman, don't be so formal call me Nate"

"ok Nate" Catherine smiled 'maybe this wouldn't be so bad'

"your mother is at home, she couldn't get away from the phone to save her life, but she said she'd have dinner ready when we got back" he smiled as he put their suit cases in the trunk.

"sounds good" Annabelle said as she opened the car door for Catherine. Placing a kiss on her cheek as she went by. Then climbed in herself.

"so Catherine, Annie tells me you're a Professor at the college?"

"um" she cleared her throat, "yes I am"

"what do you teach?"

"psychology"

"ah I see" he smiled looking in the rear-view mirror at Annabelle who just smiled. "don't mind if Patty is in one of her moods when we get there, apparently there's been some shit going down in Washington, she might have to leave for a few days, hopefully it won't be over Christmas" he rolled his eyes.

"it'll be ok dad" Annabelle smiled, touching Catherine on the shoulder.

"oh good you're here, hi honey" Patty said as they walked through the door

"hi mom, this is Catherine"

"Catherine" she said looking her up and down, it almost gave Catherine the chills "it's nice to meet you, please call me Patty"

"good to meet you too, Patty"

"well you girls go put your stuff away dinner will be ready shortly" she said heading back into the kitchen

"wow" Annabelle whispered

"what?"

"she likes you"

"how can you tell?"

"she told you to call her Patty" Annabelle chuckled as she nodded towards the stairs to her room. Catherine looked around the huge house, every room was decorated in a different design. In awe of the grand moldings, and the banister she just had her hand on.

"wow"

"yeah it's pretty elaborate" Annabelle said, rolling her eyes, "it was my grandparents' house they moved to Miami and left it to my mom, so we moved in"

"why on earth would you move to Miami when you already live in California?"

"I don't know they're crazy, we used to go visit them for Christmas when I was younger" Annabelle chuckled, "my room is right here"

"they are ok with us sleeping together?" Catherine asked setting her bag down on the bed.

"of course, why wouldn't they be?"

"I don't know" Catherine took a deep breath

"I mean it's not like either one of us is getting pregnant" Annabelle laughed "come on, after dinner I want to go to the beach" she said grabbing Catherine's hand leading her downstairs.

"what's in here?" Catherine asked as they stood in front of a garage

"you'll see" Annabelle pushed the button as the door open, as Catherine's jaw dropped.

"nice car"

"it's a 65 Camaro"

"I see" Catherine said running her hand along the car. It was black with a red pin stripe down the middle.

"it's my dad's baby, we'll be taking this out tonight"

"awesome, can I drive?" Annabelle handed her the keys "but if you wreck it be prepared to have my dad wreck you" she smiled and hopped in the passenger side.

"ok where am I going?" Catherine asked starting it up, hearing the roar of the engine, Catherine smiled, she'd always wanted to drive one of these cars

Annabelle smiled "go out the driveway and take a right" Catherine nodded

"why did we come to the beach so late? We can't even go swimming it's too cold"

"I want to see the sun set I've missed it, and it's completely amazing over the ocean"

"ok" Catherine said taking her hand as they walked. Making their way down the boardwalk, hand in hand, Annabelle was telling Catherine some story about when she was at the beach when she was a kid, they were stopped in their tracks. "hello Annabelle" Annabelle shivered a bit hearing that voice.

"Simone" she nodded

"who do we have here?" Simone said looking Catherine up and down, then having it click "Catherine Stark, I see you've moved on from sleeping with teachers to sleeping with students" Annabelle gave a questionable look at Catherine. Who just stood there too shocked to say anything. "I hope she's fucking you right" Simone hissed

"Simone what is your problem?"

"you leave me, and shack up with this"

"why do you care what I do? And for one, I didn't leave you, you wouldn't return my phone calls or anything. What the fuck was I supposed to do? Wait around pining for you until you came to your senses? Fuck that, and leave her out of it, this is between me and you, has nothing to do with Catherine"

"whatever" Simone hissed just then they saw someone walk up next to Simone

"hey what's going on" she asked wondering why Simone looked like she was about the beat the shit out of someone, Annabelle recognized her from one of the television shows she watched when she was younger. "moved on to Hollywood bimbo's now huh Simone" she said looking Simone directly in the eye. "no wonder you never called me back" she laughed to herself turning and grabbing Catherine's hand and walking away.

"what was that all about" Catherine asked quietly

"I'm sorry" Annabelle said stopping to look Catherine in the eye "I'm sorry you had to witness that"

"guess she is the same Simone I went to college with"

"did you really sleep with teachers?" Catherine looked down, ashamed of her past, which gave Annabelle her answer "hey I'm not judging look at me" Catherine looked up into the pools of blue, her heart started to hurt as she said what was on her mind "do you still love her?" Annabelle broke eye contact and looked down, not answering "Annabelle answer me" using her full name so she'd know she was serious.

"I still have feelings for her yes, as far as still being in love with her, I, I don't know" Catherine let go of Annabelle's hand and stormed off ahead of her. "Catherine wait" ignoring her she started walking faster. "Catherine" Annabelle called, still nothing she tried running to catch up with her, calling her name the whole time, out of breath she stopped looked up as Catherine got farther away "I love you!" Annabelle yelled as loud as she could. By this time there was a crowd of on lookers wondering what was going on, Annabelle didn't care. She saw Catherine stop, as she finally caught up with her, out of breath "I don't know if I'm still in love with her, because I know that I am in love with you" wrapping her arms around Catherine "I'm in love with you, you're the one I want, not her. I don't know why it took me this long to realize it"

"I love you too Belle" Catherine said falling into her arms as their lips met in a passionate kiss. When they broke free, Annabelle turned around and saw Simone staring at them. They locked eyes for a moment when Annabelle turned away "come on, I think I've had enough of the beach for tonight"

"you didn't get to see the sun set"

"we've got time, we'll be here for 2 weeks" once they were finally back at the car, Catherine turned toward her and asked, "do you really love me?"

"I do" she smiled looking in those brown eyes

"I told you, you know, before" she cleared her throat "on my birthday, you were asleep"

'should I tell her I wasn't asleep and heard her?' "I know" Annabelle said reaching over to move some hair out of Catherine's face "I wasn't asleep that night, I've been trying to figure out my feelings, and seeing her after not seeing her for so long, made me realize I am in love with you" Catherine didn't say anything just kept looking in Annabelle's amazingly blue eyes, that shined with love for her. She wasn't even upset that Annabelle didn't tell her she heard her that night. "shall we go?"

"yes, but before you start to drive" Catherine said leaning over in the seat, she turned Annabelle's head, placing her lips on Annabelle's she gave her a kiss that left Annabelle breathless "now hurry up, I'm ready for bed" she said sitting back in her seat putting her seat belt on.

"hey honey, how was the beach" Annabelle's dad asked as they walked through the door.

Looking at Catherine she sighed "horrible, we ran into Simone"

"uh oh, how'd that go?"

"as to be expected" Annabelle nodded for Catherine to take a seat on the couch, as she followed, reaching for her hand "apparently Catherine and Simone, are old college buddies"

"what" her father almost choked on his drink "that had to be interesting"

"there are somethings about my past, I would rather keep there, and well, running into her brought one thing out. Which we'll talk about later by the way" Catherine looked at Annabelle, she gave her a smile saying it was ok.

"I understand that" he smiled

"well dad, I hate to cut this short, but it's been a long day, even longer after our recent run in, we're going to bed" 'don't be bothered if you hear some noises coming out of my room'

"ok honey, I'll see you two in the morning" he smiled as Annabelle leaned down kissing the top of his bald head, "eewww you're all greasy"

"it is the top of my head" he laughed "good night girls"

"good night dad"

"good night Nate" Catherine smiled following Annabelle up the stairs to her room.

"I'm really sorry about Simone, were you close in college?"

"yes and no, we had a few classes together and partied together on the weekends, that was when I wasn't with" Catherine stopped she wasn't sure she wanted to relive her relationship with her Professor.

Annabelle knew enough not to ask any more questions, she knew if Catherine wanted to talk about it she would. So, she smiled as she unzipped her bag digging out her shorts. 'I don't know why I'm bothering putting these on, they're coming off shortly anyway' she thought and smiled to herself.

"what's with the goofy grin?" Catherine ask as she was going through her bag.

"well" Annabelle said tossing her bag on the floor "I was just thinking, why am I bothering putting clothes on, when in about 10 minutes they'll be coming off"

"oh you think so huh?"

"I know so" she went over wrapping her arms around Catherine, kissing her neck, then with her lips grazing Catherine's ear she whispered, "I love you" the feeling of Annabelle's breath on her ear, sent chills down Catherine's body. As she turned around in her arms, almost picking Annabelle up and tossing her on the bed. As their lips met, the kiss was different, it wasn't rushed, each stroke of each other's tongue, left them wanting more. "guess you were right" Catherine whispered as she leant up so she could remove Annabelle's basketball shorts she wore as pajamas. Lifting, so to make it easier on Catherine, Annabelle heard Catherine moan at the sight in front of her. As she leant down and began kissing Annabelle's stomach. Moving her shirt up passed her breast, happy that Annabelle wasn't wearing a bra, she began massaging each breast as her lips trailed around Annabelle's stomach. Each kiss sending a burning sensation right to Annabelle's core. She couldn't take it anymore. "come on Cat, get on with it" she said in almost a moan.

"I'm taking my time" Catherine smirked "it's called making love"

"well can you make love a little quicker, I'm about to explode" Annabelle said as she pushed Catherine's head down lower.

"mm" Catherine said as she began kissing up Annabelle's thigh, trailing her nose through the curly hair, Annabelle's musky scent making her mouth water. As she spread Annabelle's legs farther apart and dove in. She felt Annabelle gasp at the first contact, of her tongue, she ran it up her slit, stopping at Annabelle's swollen clit, biting it lightly, she felt Annabelle squirm "my god Cat" she then began licking and sucking. It didn't take long before Catherine felt Annabelle's muscles tighten and she was calling out her name. moving down to lick up the juices, in her mind there was nothing better than the way Annabelle tasted. She crawled up Annabelle's body, placing a kiss on her lips and her head upon her chest. As Annabelle came down from her high, she flipped them over, and began her journey down Catherine's body.

"Belle, I want you to know, it's been a long time since I've been in a serious relationship, and like Simone did to you, it left me totally crushed"

"it's ok" Annabelle said kissing the top of her head. "we don't need to talk about it right now"

"you're always so understanding, I think that's why I fell for you" she moved so she was leaning on her elbow looking Annabelle in the eye "I love you, Belle"

Annabelle smiled "I love you too, Cat" as Catherine leaned down kissing her, resting her head upon her chest, as they drifted off to sleep.

They woke up the next morning still wrapped in each other's arms. Catherine moved to try and see the time, but deciding she didn't care, and snuggled more into Annabelle. She felt Annabelle move under her, she lifted her head she smiled "hi"

"mm good morning beautiful" Annabelle said kissing her "how'd you sleep"

"amazing, I always sleep amazing when you're next to me"

"or when you're on me" Annabelle giggled "I can't believe we sleep like this" Catherine looked at her "not that I don't love it, it's just very rare that a couple falls asleep and wakes up in the same position" Catherine just shook her head and smiled. Laying her head back down, the rise and fall of Annabelle's chest so therapeutic she almost fell back to sleep.

"maybe it just means that we were meant for each other"

"why Professor Stark are you going all soft on me? Because if you are, I don't know if this is going to work"

"no, no, I'm not going soft, no need to worry" as Annabelle's stomach grumbled "guess that means we should get up and have some breakfast"

"guess so" Annabelle kissed her forehead as Catherine moved so they could start their day. Watching Catherine dig through her bag "you don't need to get dressed for the day, just put your pajamas back on, it'll be fine"

"sorry I just don't know how to act around your parents"

"just like you act around everyone" Annabelle said walking up behind her "just be yourself, they already love you" she kissed her cheek and left the room in need of the bathroom. Leaving Catherine alone with her thoughts. 'Seeing Simone yesterday totally took her by surprised, she never thought that Simone would turn out to be such a bitch. Annabelle said she was the one who didn't contact her after she graduated why was she taking it so hard if she's with someone new' shaking her head to clear the thoughts, she had Annabelle that's all that mattered. Brought out of her pondering when she heard Annabelle enter the room "the bathroom is free" she smiled and made her way. After Catherine left the room Annabelle went to retrieve her phone, seeing she had 4 text messages and a voice mail. Looking to see who the missed call was she rolled her eyes "she can't leave well enough alone" shaking her head she checked her text 3 of them were from Simone, and the other one she was more interested in as it was from Collins

**Hey stranger, just wanted to see when you were going to be in LA so we can get together, hit me up ~Col**

Deciding she'd wait to talk to Catherine before making plans she read the other 3 texts "fuck you!" she said out loud as Catherine walked back into the room

"what's going on Belle?" Annabelle handed her the phone

**Hope you're having fun with your new hoe ~ S**

**I'm sorry Annabelle, please forgive me it took me by surprise seeing you with someone new and for it to turn out to be someone I went to college with. I should have not said the things I said, and I apologize ~ S **

The last text really got to both of them.

**I hope she doesn't end up ruining her entire life losing her job and everything she has for a low life like you, I hope you burn in hell **

"we have to do something about this"

"she's not going to quit, she even called and left a message" Annabelle said taking the phone back. "I haven't listened to it yet, I don't know if I want too"

"why won't she leave you alone?"

"I don't know she's a psycho bitch?"

"maybe you should get your number changed"

"that doesn't sound like a bad idea, we'll look in to it later, come on let's go get some breakfast"

"sounds good" Catherine smiled as she followed Annabelle out of the room

"are you going to listen to the voicemail?" Catherine asked as they were back in Annabelle's room getting ready for the day.

"you think I should?"

"I do" Catherine looked at her "and I say if she doesn't stop then get your number changed" Annabelle smiled and nodded as she reached for her phone, seeing another text "what the hell" she said clicking on it seeing it was from Collins she felt herself relax.

**Hey you ignoring me now? I see you have a new girl so out with the old and in with the new :P call me when you get time ~ Col **

**I'll call you in a bit we are getting ready for the day ~A **

"what was it?"

"Collins, she text me earlier but I forgot to reply with Simone's texts, I told her I'd call her later"

"ok, how about that voice mail now" Annabelle nodded hitting the voice mail icon

"Annabelle, its Simone, I'm sorry for the text last night, I was a little drunk, and pissed off. This whole thing has taken a lot out of me. I, I miss you. please can we talk? I'd really like that" Annabelle looked at Catherine who gave her a flat smile. "you can do what you want, but I would personally let it go"

"you seriously wouldn't mind if I had lunch with her?"

"um" Catherine said feeling the green monster rear its head again. "well maybe a little"

"how about I call her instead? I don't really want to see her"

"that sounds like a better option"

"I don't want to do anything to ruin what you and I have, but" Annabelle paused reaching out for Catherine looking deep in her brown eyes "I need some closure, I need to find out why she waited 2 months to contact me. She knew when graduation was, hell she was one of them that helped plan it" Catherine nodded, she knew eventually this would be coming. "I'm sorry, I won't do anything" she sat down on the edge of her bed

"Annabelle" Catherine said sternly "I know you need closure, so do what you need to do. I swear to you, I'm NOT going anywhere" she kissed her nose "but right now I need a shower, are you joining me?" she gave her seductive smile, Annabelle didn't even have to think twice she was out the door like the devil was on her heals.

"hey Col, what's up?" Annabelle's said into the phone

"oh nothing just waiting for my best friend to call, I haven't seen her since August, and I heard she was in town for Christmas break"

"we haven't even been here a day" Annabelle said with a laugh

"I know, but I miss you"

"miss you too, so what were you thinking?"

"I'm thinking, I want to know more about your new girl, before I meet her. I mean I know she's a Professor, and is hot, but I don't know much else"

Letting out a laugh "what do you want to know"

"well her name for starters" Annabelle looked up at Catherine who was still getting ready.

"her name is Catherine"

"Catherine, like Cat from Saint Theresa's?"

"sadly yes" Annabelle said still looking at Catherine, who caught her in the mirror and smiled "but that's where the similarities end" turning around she whispered, "she's amazing Collins"

"from the sound of your voice I can tell you're falling for her"

"already fell" all she could hear was Collins laugh "alright so how about we meet for lunch, that place on the beach we went to the last time, I can't remember the name"

"sounds good you want me to call Kristen?" turning back around as her eyes caught Catherine's "yes" was all Annabelle could get out

"alright let's say noon?"

"ok"

"is she standing there naked in front of you or something?"

"huh, what?" Annabelle said coming out of her daze laughing "no she's fully clothed, I'll see you at noon"

"ok bestie, love you"

"love you too" Annabelle said pulling the phone away from her ear.

"you look flustered" Catherine said walking towards her

"she just said something that, eh nothing, we are going to meet her for lunch"

"I heard that" Catherine smiled

"is that ok?"

"I'm a little nervous about meeting your friends but yes it's alright" she wrapped her arms around her.

"she's calling Kristen too"

"Kristen?" Catherine asked confused

"she was my other roommate at Saint Theresa's, trust me she's cool" Annabelle smiled leaning into Catherine, enjoying the feeling of being in her arms.

"ok" Annabelle could feel the rumble in her chest as she said the word.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another one for you all. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"damn I love this car" Catherine said as they drove down the Pacific Coast Highway on the way to meet Collins for lunch

"I know, me too" Annabelle said watching her drive, they had the top down, because Catherine said, 'if they are in LA and have a convertible they need to have the top down' although it was kind of chilly, Annabelle just cranked up the heat. Pulling into the parking lot, she saw Collins and Kristen getting out of Kristen's car. "there they are" Annabelle smiled, Catherine recognized them from the pictures Annabelle had showed her. She thought Collins was cute. Pulling into the spot next to them, Annabelle went through how to put the top back up, and they got out of the car. Catherine watched as Annabelle embraced both her friends in a hug, then turned putting her arm around Catherine's back. "this is Catherine"

"damn" Collins said looking Catherine up and down. She was way passed the shy girl from the school, once she didn't have to worry about Cat, being a bitch anymore and knew Annabelle had her back no matter what, she came out of her shell. Both Annabelle and Kristen were enjoying this new Collins. "Anna, she's way hotter than Simone"

"I know" Annabelle smiled "Catherine, this is obviously, Collins, and this is Kristen" Annabelle said smiling "two of the best friends I could ask for"

"it's good to finally meet you guys. Belle talks about you all the time"

"Belle huh?" Collins winked, she liked poking fun at Annabelle

"yeah, yeah, let's go eat"

"so Catherine, what do you do?" Kristen asked, "you seem to be a bit older than us"

'shit' Annabelle thought "you didn't tell her anything did you" she looked at Collins

"all she told me was you had a new girlfriend"

Shaking her head, she saw Collins giggle "bastard" she threw a straw wrapper at her "well go ahead and answer, the girl, she's waiting"

Catherine lowered her voice "I'm a Professor at the college"

"another teacher, nice" Kristen smirked "so you are way older than us"

"she's the same age as Miss Bradley" Collins said, thinking not using her first name would be better.

"ok" Kristen smiled. "well Catherine welcome to our little group"

"thank you" Catherine smiled as the group fell into small talk, poking fun at Annabelle whenever they could. Catherine learning a lot of things about Annabelle she didn't know. Since she didn't tell her until her birthday that she played the guitar and sang, she didn't know she wrote Simone a song and sang it in front of the whole school.

"sorry if that was boring for you" Annabelle said as they were on the way back to the house

"not at all, I rather enjoyed your friends, that and it gave me a chance to find out more about you"

"are you changing your mind now?"

"oh no" Catherine said looking at her "the complete opposite" Annabelle smiled pulling into the driveway, parking the car in the garage. Walking in the house through the kitchen door there was a note on the counter.

**Anna, **

**I forgot to mention that your father and I have dinner plans with the Wilson's tonight, so you're on your own. Catherine please don't let her burn the house down, we'll be back late, don't wait up. **

**Mom. **

"wow she really does like you" Annabelle said laughing.

"they left already?"

"the Wilson's live north of LA, and we're south, so it takes a while to get there, the car is here so I'm assuming they took a limo, dad hates driving through that traffic, which I can't blame him, I hate having to go into the city for anything" Catherine just nodded "so" she said jumping up on the counter "what do you want to do"

"I don't know, what is there to do?"

"well" Annabelle said looking around "we could have sex, or watch tv, relax in the hot tub, sex in the hot tub, um the list could go on" she smiled

"you have a hot tub?"

"of course, who lives in California and doesn't have a hot tub"

"I don't know I'm from Indiana remember" Catherine giggled

"hot tub it is" Annabelle said hopping down from the counter and leading Catherine out the patio door, to the courtyard, where there was a pool, and a gazebo that housed the hot tub.

"don't we need suits?"

"why" Annabelle asked slipping off her shoes then came her jeans "it's just gonna come off anyway" she winked as Catherine gave in. She was all for a little fun, and she'd never had the opportunity to have sex in a hot tub before, she didn't understand why she didn't have one, her house was plenty big enough for one. "I think I'm gonna get me one of these"

"and where you gonna put it?"

"um, on the back deck" Catherine said "I don't know why I don't already have one"

"it's a great way to relax" Annabelle said moving towards her, reaching up and cupping one of Catherine's breast. Smiling as she straddled her, "I bet it is" their lips met, in a passionate kiss. Annabelle pulled back, looking in Catherine's eyes "I love you" she whispered running her hand through her blonde hair. Her ring getting caught in a snarl, they both laughed. "I think we need some music" Annabelle said reaching around Catherine grabbing the remote for the stereo they had set up. "oh my god I love this song" as she began singing along.

"I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down, I need your loving, loving, I need it now  
When I'm without you, I'm something weak, You got me begging, begging I'm on my knees  
I don't wanna be needing your love, I just wanna be deep in your love, And it's killing me when you're away, ooh, baby, 'Cause I really don't care where you are I just wanna be there where you are And I gotta get one little taste" looking at Catherine who was shaking her head and smiling "Your sugar, Yes, please, Won't you come and put it down on me? I'm right here, 'cause I need Little love, a little sympathy, Yeah, you show me good loving, Make it alright, Need a little sweetness in my life"

"someone's a little crazy"

"what can I say, I love that song, and well I love you, so I have to sing it for you"

"ok" Catherine smiled as she reached up, pulling Annabelle back in for a kiss "I have to admit when you sing to me it turns me on"

"oh really" Annabelle said going in to kiss Catherine's neck, she moved her head so she had better access. Nibbling on her ear, she whispered "I say we do something about that then" Catherine smiled, as Annabelle reached down, Catherine gasps at the first contact, after their confessions the night before it felt different "don't forget to breathe" Annabelle whispered as she began the movements with her hand, and kissing Catherine's neck. Water splashed over the side, as Catherine moved to meet Annabelle's thrusting. As she fell over the top of sweet bliss. Calling out Annabelle's name as she came, then fell on her shoulder. Kissing her neck, she whispered "I love you" Annabelle smiled and kissed the top of her head. Moving her head to look her in the eye Catherine said, "I love you too" leaning in for a kiss as she started to take Annabelle to the place where she had just been.

"so, what do you want to do for dinner?"

"I don't know but I'm starving"

"order in and watch a movie?"

"sounds good to me" Catherine smiled, that smile, her dimples showing, Annabelle had to bite down the urge to have her again, but after the hot tub she found herself wore out, and she knew Catherine was the same. "what?" Catherine asked seeing the look on her face

"nothing" Annabelle felt herself blush as Catherine shook her head. "sometimes you're so weird"

"I know, but last you told me you love me"

"I do" Catherine smiled "very much"

They spent the next couple days hanging around the house not doing much of anything. Catherine thought Christmas had went amazing, on Christmas eve they trimmed the tree, and sat around the fire singing Christmas carols. It had been a long time since she spent Christmas with anyone let alone a family. She looked around the room, at the people who were new to her life, but quickly became very important, all she could do is smile. "hey is everything alright?" Annabelle asked seeing the look on Catherine's face.

"yea" she cleared her throat "yes" she smiled "everything is amazing"

"good" Annabelle smiled

"I'm going to get some more wine, do you need anything?"

"nope I'm good" Annabelle said watching Catherine get up, she smacked her ass.

"hey"

"sorry I couldn't resist" Catherine just shook her head, sometimes she forgot Annabelle was still a teenager. Smiling to herself as she walked into the kitchen she saw Patty standing at the counter. Taking a deep breath, she hadn't been alone with either of Annabelle's parents yet, she wasn't sure what was going to be said.

"Catherine" Patty said jumping "you scared the shit out of me"

"sorry, I just wanted some more wine" she pointed to her empty glass

"here you go help yourself" Patty smiled pushing the bottle to her. As she busied herself pouring it. "you know" Patty started to say, 'here we go' Catherine thought "I like you, I like you more than I liked Simone, well they weren't technically together" she paused thinking for a moment "you're down to earth and polite, and you treat Annabelle with the same respect that you'd treat someone your own age, which I'm not going to ask what that is" she looked in Catherine's eyes, clearing her throat Catherine said "I'm 30"

"I said I wasn't going to ask" Patty chuckled "just don't hurt her like Simone did please"

"Mrs. Tillman"

"Patty"

"Patty, I honestly think if anyone is going to get hurt here it's going to be me. I love your daughter, I know we haven't been together that long, but the last thing in this world I want to do is hurt her, she has such a beautiful heart, who in their right mind would want to hurt that?" they both looked at each other and shook their heads "you know I went to college with her"

"that's what Anna was saying, what a small world"

"and to be honest, I never thought she'd turn out like she did, Simone was always the level headed one, she was the only one of us who was in a real relationship" that reminded her she wanted to ask Annabelle what happened to Amanda.

"well some people change" Patty smiled "I'm glad you came, Annabelle told me what happened with your parents and I want you to know you are welcomed here any time, rather you and Anna make it or not" she reached for her hand "I sure hope you do, you're good for her"

"thank you, she's good for me too" Catherine smiled

"you better get back out there before she comes in here thinking I killed you" Patty laughed

"I better, thank you again Mrs. Til, Patty I really appreciate it"

"anytime dear, just take good care of my baby"

"I will" Catherine smiled and headed back into the living room sitting next to Annabelle on the couch.

"I need you up before noon tomorrow, the rest of the family is coming at 1" Patty said coming into the room

"mom, when was the last time you've known me to sleep past noon?"

"today" her mother said sternly

"ok, but I'm on vacation from school I'm allowed to sleep" Annabelle said rolling her eyes 'besides we were up late'

"I'll make sure we are up and ready before noon" Catherine said

"thank you, I'm going to bed" she said looking at her husband

"I guess that's my cue, don't stay up too late" he said folding his paper and standing up "good night Annie"

"night dad, night mom" Annabelle said watching them leave the room "good they're gone" she stood up and went to the tree "we usually wait until Christmas morning to open presents, but I can't wait that long I want you to have this now"

"Belle, we should wait then"

"please, it's been killing me not to give it to you, besides it's almost midnight, technically Christmas"

Catherine sighed "alright" she took the gift from her, and opened it to find a silver necklace, with matching diamond earrings. "Belle"

"the main reason I wanted to give this to you tonight is so you can wear it tomorrow"

"it's beautiful"

"just like you" Annabelle leaned in for a kiss "I know that sounds cheesy but I mean it you're beautiful Catherine, and I can't wait to show you off to the rest of my family tomorrow"

"um, just how many people are going to be here tomorrow?" Catherine asked nervous

"um" Annabelle thought "my uncle John, and aunt Rose, Jason, he's my cousin, who's the same age as me, great aunt Edith, um, my grandparents from my dad's side, oh you'll love them, they are hilarious, my grandpa is going to love you" she smiled "don't be nervous it'll be ok, as you can tell my family is cool"

"I'll try not to be" Catherine said finishing her wine and setting her glass on the coffee table. "this really is beautiful, when did you find the time to go shopping?"

"I ordered it online and my dad picked it up" Catherine nodded smiling. "do you want me to put it on you?"

"no, let's wait until tomorrow, I don't want to put it on just to take it off to go to bed" Catherine smiled setting the box on the table alongside her wine glass. "do you want yours now? Although it's not as great"

"sure, why not" Annabelle smiled as she watched Catherine get up and head towards the tree. "I had to sneak this into my luggage without you seeing it, I have something more for you back at home" she handed Annabelle the small package and watched as she tore it open "Catherine I love it"

"I'm glad you do" Catherine felt relieved it was a picture of the two of them that they had taken sitting on the couch at Catherine's house "I'm sorry it's not much, like I said I have more at home, just couldn't fit it in my bags, that and I didn't want to break it"

"break it huh?" Annabelle asked curious as to what it could be

"yup" Catherine said reaching out for her hand "come on, let's go to bed" Annabelle smiled taking her hand, as they headed up the stairs to bed.

"come on sleepy head wake up" Catherine said trying to get Annabelle out of bed

"what time is it" she asked not even opening her eyes

"8, I told your mom I wouldn't let you sleep until noon"

"guh" she said pulling the pillow over her face

"come on, I'm hungry"

"go down and eat then, I'm sure mom and dad are up and she's got a big spread on the table"

"alone" Catherine asked nervously

"yes, you'll be fine"

"I'd prefer to have you with me"

Annabelle sighed "fine" she tossed the pillow off her "you're lucky I love you" Catherine smiled she always got her way. As she watched Annabelle throw her legs over the side of the bed and walk to the door "I have to pee, are you going to be ok until I'm done?"

"don't be an ass"

"well" Annabelle giggled and left the room. Catherine sat there her mind wondering. She really did love Annabelle and her family "I hope I don't do anything to fuck this up" she whispered to herself as she heard Annabelle at the door "are you coming?"

"yes"

The morning seemed to fly by, before they knew it, the rest of the family was showing up. They had opened presents after breakfast, to Catherine's surprise, Annabelle's mom and dad had gotten her a little stuffed bunny, and a gold keychain that said California on one side and her name on the other.

"aunt Rose, this is my girlfriend Catherine" Annabelle said introducing her favorite aunt to her favorite girl

"Catherine, it's so nice to meet you" she reached out her hand

"it's nice to meet you too"

"are you keeping this one in line?"

"I'm trying, but you know how she is" they both laughed

"yes I do"

"so Catherine, I just love your name" Edith said smiling

"thank you, it was my great grandma's name"

"I didn't know that" Annabelle said

"now you do"

"what is it that you do in Bloomington, Indiana?" John asked, Catherine quickly looked at Annabelle who whispered, "go ahead and tell them, it's cool"

"I, um, I'm a psychology Professor at the college"

"the one Annie goes to?" Edith asked

"yes, aunt Edith" Annabelle smiled

"hmm" John said "so that's how you met, Anna was in one of your classes?"

"no, well at least not yet, we just happened to bump into each other a few times, and well" Catherine shrugged

"well you two are cute together" Rose said raising her wine glass as a toast.

"thanks aunt Rose" Annabelle said as the conversation shifted to something else, Catherine felt herself finally breathe. "when dinners done we're going to go swimming"

"swimming, it's the end of December"

"the pool is heated" Annabelle smiled "are you done?" she nodded to Catherine's plate

"yes" Catherine sat back and let Annabelle take her plate. Luckily the conversation stayed away from Catherine for the rest of the afternoon.

For New Year's Eve, Annabelle's parents went to a party so they invited Collins and Kristen over to hang out.

"so, Catherine" Kristen asked looking at the sexy blonde "have you been with other students or is our lovely Annabelle the first?" Catherine was too shocked at the question she didn't know how to respond.

"you don't have to answer that" Collins said hitting Kristen

"no, no, it's fine" Catherine looked at Annabelle "she is the third student I've been with, and the last" she smiled

"awe, are we in love?" Kristen asked

"yes" Annabelle said turning to look at Kristen who smiled at her

"good although I never said anything, you were too good for Miss Bradley"

"apparently she thought she was too good for me" Annabelle said quietly as she felt Catherine put her hand on her leg. "but none of that matters now, she's out of my life, and I have an amazing woman, who means the world to me" as she leaned over placing a kiss on Catherine's cheek.

"what if someone at the college finds out about you two, what would happen" Collins asked she hated to bring it up, but wanted to know the answer.

"um" Annabelle said looking at Catherine

"well, I guess I'd probably lose my job, or be put on probation at the very least" Catherine said she hadn't really thought about it, at least lately, things were going too good with Annabelle to think about any of that.

"at least you don't have to worry about going to jail" Kristen said, Collins hit her again "what"

"stop with the rude comments" Collins whispered

"I'm just saying what's on my mind, god" Kristen said rubbing her shoulder where Collins hit it "that hurt"

"it's ok guys, ask what you want, I haven't really thought about what would happen, I guess I'll deal with it if, or when it happens" Catherine looked at Annabelle who looked like she was lost in her thoughts. "penny for your thoughts"

"huh, what?" Annabelle smiled "I'm good, who wants to go swimming?" she asked changing the subject.

"we didn't bring our suits" Collins said looking at Kristen

"well I have extra shorts, doesn't have to be fancy, I'm over sitting here talking" which she was, she knew if they sat there her mind would get the best of her, and ruin everything amazing that had happen the past couple weeks

Collins could tell something was up "if you want to go swimming, let's go swimming, where's the shorts" Annabelle got up and led Collins to her room "Anna, what's really going on?" Collins shut the door

"I just realize that Catherine could lose everything if someone found out"

Taking a deep breath, Collins grabbed her by the shoulders "you heard her, she hasn't even thought about it. I know what happened with Simone, it sucks, but I can tell Catherine is way more into you than Miss Bradley was. You aren't in high school anymore, this isn't some high school romance this is the real deal, embrace it, and deal with shit as it happens not before" Annabelle looked up in Collins' brown eyes, gone was the lost lonely girl she met not even a year ago, now the person who stood before her was confident and happy. "you're right" Annabelle said leaning in to give Collins a hug. "thanks for putting my head back on straight"

"honey, nothing about you will ever be straight" Collins giggled "now where are those shorts?" Annabelle reached into her dresser pulling out 2 pairs of basketball shorts and two shirts. Then nodded towards the door. Tossing a pair at Kristen, Annabelle nodded to Catherine for her to follow her to change.

"you sure everything is alright Belle?"

"yes" Annabelle said walking up behind her putting her arms around her "I know they don't mean too but sometimes they bring up the wrong shit"

"I understand" Catherine kissed her forehead. "come on, let's get changed its' not often I get to go swimming in an outdoor pool on New Year's Eve"

"stick with me and we can do this every year"

"something to consider" Catherine smiled as she slipped out of Annabelle's grip grabbing her suit to change. "turn around"

"why"

"every time you watch me change we end up in bed"

"hmm, good point, and we have company" Annabelle turned around grabbing her suit and changing with her back towards Catherine.

"have a safe flight let me know when you land, so I know you got there safe"

"yes dad" Annabelle said rolling her eyes, as she embraced her father in a hug, letting go he went to Catherine "it was so nice having you here" Catherine went to shake his hand but he pulled her into a hug "take good care of my baby" he whispered in her ear

"I will" she smiled, not sure how to react, but liking the feeling of being accepted by Annabelle's family

"ok dad, get off my girl, we're gonna miss our flight" he let go of Catherine smiling. Happy Annabelle had found someone. "bye dad, love you"

"love you too Annie" they heard as they disappeared inside the airport.

"thank you for coming home with me" Annabelle said as they sat near the gate waiting for their flight to be called.

"no problem, I rather enjoyed it"

"my family loved you"

"I can tell" Catherine smiled

"what's there not to love about you?"

"stop" Catherine said she could feel herself turn red

"no Cat, you're amazing, in every way. The way you were with Collins and Kristen, that melted my heart, I know they asked a lot of questions"

"they're just curious"

"yes, but you could have blown them off, and I know my mom captured you in the kitchen on Christmas eve"

"how do you know that?"

"I heard the conversation" Annabelle smiled "I think they love you just as much as I do" she lowered her voice "and don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, at least I'm going to do my best not too" Catherine didn't know what to say, she was blown away by everything that happened within the last two weeks. Luckily, she didn't have to say anything as their flight was being called.

* * *

The song in this chapter is Sugar by Maroon 5


	5. Chapter 5

I really hope you all are enjoying this.

* * *

"hey, you're back, how was LA?" Jamie said coming into the dorm room

"amazing" Annabelle smiled thinking about everything

"did you run into your ex?"

"of course, I did, she even sent me some horrid texts and called leaving a message apologizing"

"are you getting back together with her?"

"oh, hell no" her thoughts went to Catherine and the declaration that was made, of course, she couldn't tell Jamie "it's done, she's seeing some Hollywood bimbo"

"bimbo huh?" Jamie chuckled, as Annabelle smiled "well I'm glad your back"

"I am too, but I gotta run, got some shit to take care of"

"you're going to Stark's, aren't you?" Annabelle froze in the door way. "who's saying that?"

"the rumors, Anna, they're all over" Jamie said softly "now I personally don't care, but everyone else seems to."

"well it's none of anyone's business who I'm sleeping with, if I'm sleeping with anyone"

"they keep asking me if I know anything, I've tried throwing them off the scent, but you know how people are" Annabelle looked at her "I just don't want to see anyone get hurt"

"thanks Jamie" Annabelle said as she made her way out the door.

"hi" Catherine smiled as Annabelle walked through the door, she was happy to see her but seeing the look on Annabelle's face she knew something was wrong "Belle, what's wrong?"

"um" Annabelle said sitting down on the couch, "we need to talk"

"ok" Catherine replied sitting down next to her "what's up"

"we need to talk about what's going to happen if we get caught"

"like I told your friends, we'll deal with it when, or if it happens"

"Catherine, I've been through all this before, I love you, there is no doubt about that, but I don't want to see you lose everything you've worked so hard for"

Taking a deep breath "I know where you are coming from. The talk with Collins and Kristen got me thinking too, but"

Annabelle cut her off "it's not what Collins and Kristen said, it's what people here are saying"

"who's telling you this"

"my roommate Jamie"

"Jamie Johnson" Catherine said quietly, she had her in class last semester, she was a quiet girl but apparently liked to run her mouth.

"she keeps asking me if it's true, I keep giving her the run around, but, one day something is going to slip"

"Belle, let's just deal with it when it happens, and not now, don't ruin what we had the last 2 weeks, it was amazing" Catherine said putting her hands-on Annabelle's cheeks and placing a kiss on her lips. Annabelle smiled, she still wasn't convinced that everything would be ok, but she decided to listen to Catherine and deal with it when it happens. "now come on dinner is almost ready" Annabelle smiled and followed Catherine into the kitchen.

"well I'm going to head out" Annabelle said after the movie they were watching was over.

"why, I thought you were going to stay here?"

"I have some work to do"

"Annabelle, the semester doesn't start until Monday"

"I know but" Annabelle sighed

"what's really going on?"

"nothing, I swear"

"Annabelle" Catherine said in her stern professor voice

"I just need to go" she kissed her "I'll be over tomorrow"

"fine" Catherine sighed "I love you"

"I love you too" Annabelle said as she closed the door. Instead of going back to her dorm she took a walk around campus, it was cold so not many people were out. Thinking about their time in LA with her family. She sighed, as it started snowing "thanks" she said looking up at the sky, shaking her head and headed towards her dorm. Lying in bed alone that night, Annabelle's mind began to wander, she missed Catherine, this was the first night in almost a month that they'd been apart. Sighing deeply, she rolled over looking at the clock, it wasn't even midnight yet. She decided to go to Catherine's, she needed to be with her, no matter what everyone else thought. With her mind made up she threw on her boots and coat and headed out the door. The snow had picked up in intensity, leaving about a half an inch in the last hour. Walking up the walk at Catherine's she saw there were no lights on, reaching for her phone, she looked at the time again. 12:45 am she went to the door and rang the bell. After what seemed like forever Catherine finally came to the door "Belle, what" Annabelle cut her off as she grabbed her pushing her back, kissing her "I'm sorry I left, but I'm here now" taking Catherine by surprise, she almost lost her balance. "I'm sorry" Annabelle kept saying

"what are you sorry for?" Catherine pulled back looking in Annabelle's eyes

"the rumors, I don't want you to lose your job, just like"

"like Simone did" Catherine pulled her in "Belle, I'm not Simone, you aren't in high school this is college" Annabelle smiled letting that be enough, leaning into Catherine "come on, let's go to bed" they crawled into bed, Annabelle laid her head upon Catherine's chest. The sound of Catherine's beating heart soothing her, making all her worries of the last few hours disappear.

The next few weeks flew by, as school started back up and they got into a routine, with Annabelle's schedule, which had her taking classes that were spread out throughout the day, didn't leave much time, for Catherine. It was coming up on the end of February, the semester flying by. Annabelle hadn't been to Catherine's all week, and Catherine was getting nervous.

**Hey Belle, how about dinner tonight? My house at 6? ~C **

Annabelle read the text and was about to reply when Jamie came in. "hey a bunch of us are going out for pizza and bowling tonight, you want to come?"

"um" Annabelle said looking at her phone

"I mean unless you're going to be hanging out with Stark" Annabelle looked down at her phone

"no, I'm not hanging out with Professor Stark, I've told you before I'm not sleeping with her" wasn't a total lie, they hadn't slept together in almost 2 weeks.

"ok good, be ready by 5" Jamie said grabbing her bathroom bag and towel heading towards the bathroom.

Looking down at her phone, which was on her lap she sent Catherine a text

**Sorry can't tonight ~A **not giving her anymore insight as to why she wasn't able to. Annabelle set her phone down and began getting ready.

Catherine heard her phone vibrate on her desk as she reached for it she smiled seeing Annabelle's name, but that smile soon left when she read the text. Sighing deeply, she didn't understand what was going on. Annabelle hadn't been over in almost 2 weeks, she missed her. Looking out the window in her office she saw some students leave the dorm, on closer examination she noticed one of them were Annabelle. She picked up her phone, with Annabelle still in sight she called her, she saw Annabelle reach for her phone, silence it and put it back in her pocket. This didn't sit right with Catherine. She had to know why Annabelle was blowing her off, "she said she loved me" Catherine said out loud as she sat on the couch in her living room "I just don't understand". The weekend went by with Catherine still wondering why Annabelle wasn't returning her calls or text. On Monday morning she was furious, she couldn't take it anymore. At lunch time she, was walking through campus, and saw Annabelle with some other girls, laughing, she felt her stomach churn. 'how could she be so happy?' she made her way over to the group of girls as they started to disperse one by one leaving Annabelle alone at the table. Catherine saw this as her chance, she walked up "hey stranger"

Annabelle stiffen hearing Catherine's voice "h, hi" she stammered out.

"how are you?"

"fine" Annabelle said looking down, not wanting to make eye contact with Catherine

"just fine huh?" Annabelle nodded "why haven't' you been returning my calls?"

"Catherine we're on campus" Annabelle said softly

"I don't care Annabelle, I thought I meant more to you than this"

"you do"

"then why stay away?"

"I've been busy?"

"busy? Going out with your friends?"

"so I'm not supposed to have a life outside of us?"

"that's not what I'm saying"

"what are you saying then?" Annabelle stood up looking Catherine in the eye

"nothing never mind, can you come over later?"

"no I'm busy" Annabelle said reaching for her bag and walking away, without looking back. Catherine stood there pondering what had just happened. When she heard the bell in the distance bringing her out of her thoughts. Shaking her head, she headed home, she needed a drink.

As Annabelle turned the corner she stopped and looked back at Catherine, who's back was toward her. Fighting back the tears she turned around and almost ran to her dorm. Almost knocking over Jamie on the way through the door. "Annabelle what's wrong?"

"nothing, I, I just need to be alone for a while"

"ok I'm heading out, but if you need me, call please"

"Jamie" Annabelle said looking at her "I said I was fine"

"woo, ok, I'll catch you later" Annabelle just turned around and slammed the door. She felt horrible for about how she treated Catherine, she really did love her, but she didn't want to ruin yet another teacher's life. Burying her head in her pillow, the flood gates opened.

Over the next few weeks Annabelle stayed to herself, when she saw Catherine, she'd turn and walk the other way, it was killing her not to run into her arms, and tell her she loved her, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Until one day she didn't see Catherine come up behind her "Annabelle we need to talk" Annabelle stiffened at hearing her voice

"Catherine we're on campus"

"I don't give a fuck where we are" she said pulling Annabelle into an empty room

"Catherine, I have to go"

"no, Annabelle I deserve some answers, and you're not leaving here until I get them"

"fine, what is it you want answers to" Annabelle said looking down making sure not to make eye contact with her knowing if she did she'd start crying again.

"why have you been so distant lately? You haven't been over since the beginning of February"

"I've been busy"

"Annabelle that's bullshit, I've seen you out with your friends, if you can even call those people your friends" Annabelle lifted her head to look Catherine in the eye shaking her head she turned and left. "Annabelle" Catherine called after her, but she just kept walking. Again, fighting back, the tears. Feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket, she pulled it out seeing it was Collins she answered covering the fact that she was upset as best she could "hey col, what's up"

"Anna, what's wrong" Collins saw right through it

"nothing why?"

"I think I know when you're lying I can hear it in your voice, did you and Catherine have a fight"

"something like that"

"you're on campus, aren't you?"

"I am, I'm headed back to my room"

"then you'll tell me what's up?"

"yes" Annabelle said as she made her way across campus making small talk with Collins on the phone

"alright I heard the door shut now spill it"

"there's a ton of rumors going around about me and Catherine"

"so?"

"I don't, I can't get another teacher fired Collins, I just can't ruin Catherine's life like I ruined Simone"

"oh honey, you didn't ruin Simone's life, she did, she was careless with her actions, besides Anna, Catherine isn't Simone, she's better, now get your head out of your ass and go talk to her, I can't imagine what she must be going through"

"we just got into a fight"

"why"

"she wanted answers and I can't give them to her yet"

"oh my god, you dumb girl, get your ass off the phone and go find her, tell her why you've been keeping your distance she'll understand"

"Collins it's not that easy"

"sure it is, I saw the way you two looked at each other, Anna she loves you and you love her"

"I know I do it's just"

"no, remember when we asked what would happen if someone found out?"

"yeah"

"she said she'd deal with it when or if it happens, so get off your ass, dry your tears, and go find that sexy ass teacher and tell her you love her"

"Collins"

"no Annabelle I'm hanging up now, and the next time I talk to you, you better tell me, you and Catherine are back to being all disgustingly happy again, or I'll fly out there and kick your ass" Annabelle laughed at the last part.

"when did you get so violent?"

"I don't know it just came out, but seriously go find her, if you don't do it for yourself do it for her. She at least deserves and explanation"

"I know she does" Annabelle was quiet

"ok I'm going to go now, I'll call you back tomorrow, go talk to her"

"I will" Annabelle said softly as the phone went dead. Looking around she noticed it had gotten dark. Glancing at the clock, she grabbed her coat and ran out the door.

Catherine stood in the empty room, fighting back the tears. She didn't understand why Annabelle was acting this way. Taking a deep breath, she headed to her office to pack up her stuff and headed home. By the time she got home, it was dark, walking to the front door she saw a figure sitting on the steps. The person stood as she approached "what do you want?"

"you said you deserved an explanation, so I'm here to give you it"

"ok" Catherine said noticing a package in front of the door she bent down to pick it up as she opened the door, walking through it leaving it open for Annabelle, setting the package on the table by the door. "speak"

"I'm not a dog"

"you said you were here to talk so talk"

Taking a deep breath, "look, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting, you don't deserve it, nobody does. It's just" she paused

"it's just what Annabelle" Catherine could feel herself get angrier by each passing second.

"the rumors, they're getting bad"

"so now you're ashamed to be with me"

"no, not at all" Annabelle reached for her hand as she pulled it away

"then what is it?"

"I don't want you to lose your job over me"

"isn't that for me to decide?"

"I, I can't have another teacher losing their job over me"

"Annabelle" Catherine said tossing her brief case on the table "I've said before that we'll figure that out when it happens"

"I know, but I got to thinking about Simone and how I fucked up her life"

"woo back up, first off Simone is a dumb bitch, and deserved what she got out of the that"

"Catherine" Annabelle scolded

"I'm sorry but that's how I feel"

"I know" Annabelle said looking down at the table "what's the package?"

"I don't know I didn't look at it"

"what did you order?"

"nothing" Catherine looked at her and reached for the package, ripping it open as Annabelle looked over her shoulder "oh my god" they both said, it was pictures of them together on the beach. "who would have"

"Simone" Annabelle whispered

"you think she'd do something like this"

"think of the texts she sent me"

"right" Catherine sighed

"what are we going to do?"

"hope that we are the only ones who she sent them too" Catherine said sitting down on the couch

"maybe we could go talk to Haacht, and tell him before this gets out of hand"

"Annabelle that's not going to work" Catherine said not taking her eyes off the pictures

"it's going to be ok"

"is it?" Catherine looked up "you're the one who has been freaking out for the last month over nothing, and now we have something to freak out about you're calm?"

"Catherine"

"I need some time" she put her hand to her forehead "to figure this out"

"Catherine, I love you" Annabelle whispered

"I love you too" she reached for her hand as she came around and sat on the couch next to her. "stay with me tonight"

"I was hoping you'd say that" Annabelle leaned in and kissed her then leaned her head on Catherine's shoulder. "we'll figure this out, do you want me to call her?"

"no, I don't want anything to do with her"

"I could have Collins go talk to her"

"no Annabelle, we aren't going to retaliate, or give her the satisfaction of knowing she's hurting us with this"

"ok" Annabelle said

"I knew I would get caught someday; I just didn't think it'd be now"

"I feel like this is my fault"

"no, it's not" Catherine looked up at her "let's just go to bed, we'll deal with this in the morning" Catherine said standing up. Annabelle looked at her gave her a sad smile and followed her lead. Annabelle wasn't sure what was going to happen they hadn't been together in over a month, so she changed and climbed into bed, as Catherine crawled in, she moved over laying her head upon her chest. "I missed you" she whispered

"I missed you too, Catherine, that was as hard for me as it was for you"

"then why'd you, do it?"

"I told you, I don't want you to lose everything you've worked so hard for, if the wrong person finds out about us" Catherine silenced her with a kiss. Then said, "ok enough talking, we have over a month of sex to make up on, so shut up, and fuck me"

"fuck you?" Annabelle giggled

"yes, fuck me" Catherine said looking in her eyes as Annabelle flipped them over, and kissed Catherine, hard, pinning her to the bed, as she ripped her own shirt off tossing it to the floor. Catherine's hand went right to her breast "god I missed you, Belle" as she said it she had to fight back tears. Annabelle pulled back looking in her eyes, she saw them glistening. "god Catherine, I'm so sorry" she went in for another kiss. As Catherine flipped them over and got rid of her own clothes. "fuck, fucking, make love to me" she said going in again.

The next morning Catherine awoke alone, hoping against all odds Annabelle didn't take off in the middle of the night, her fears were calmed when she smelled coffee. With a smile upon her face she went to climb out of bed, laughing at the fact that certain muscles hurt. "that's what happens when you don't have sex for over a month" she whispered as she grabbed her robe and headed downstairs. She found Annabelle sitting on the deck having a cigarette. She must have saw something out of the corner of her eye she turned and when she saw Catherine she smiled. Catherine opened the door and joined her, it was surprisingly nice out for early spring, Annabelle moved so she could sit on her lap "I hope I didn't wake you" Annabelle whispered as she kissed Catherine's cheek

"no, you not being in bed woke me" Catherine laid her head upon Annabelle's chest.

"sorry" Annabelle whispered. "I'm almost done then we can go in"

"did you want me to make breakfast?"

"um" Annabelle said wondering what time it was, but suddenly she didn't care, it was Saturday. "that sounds amazing" Catherine placed a kiss on her cheek and got up, turning around holding out her hand to help Annabelle up. "I do have some work I need to get done sometime this weekend"

"so, do I" Catherine said as her eyes caught the pictures. Annabelle noticed her movements stop, walking up behind her, Annabelle wrapped her arms around her whispering "it'll be alright"

"Annabelle" Catherine said getting out of her grip "as much as I want to believe you, I just can't"

"I can't believe Simone would do this"

"I can, she was pretty upset when she saw you with me"

"but to be this conniving?"

"when people are upset, they do things out of spite, just to hurt the person they are upset at. You hurt her, and seeing you with me"

"right I get it" Annabelle looked down "why doesn't she realize she hurt me too"

Catherine felt the green monster wake up in her stomach "some people, all they care about are themselves, and don't care about what they do to others" she thought about herself in that moment she'd done that, with the other students she'd been with.

"well I should probably get going" Annabelle said looking at the clock it was almost noon and she had some work she needed to get done.

"yeah" Catherine said quietly

"Catherine" Annabelle said quietly, Catherine looked up "are we ok?" she smiled "yes Belle, we're ok"

"ok" leaning in giving her a kiss "I love you, I'll call you later"

"I love you too Belle" Catherine said as she watched Annabelle leave "I love you too" she sighed, picking up the pictures. "is she worth losing everything over?" she put the pictures down and went to her home office to grade some papers. Not being able to concentrate, she kept over analyzing everything. The way Annabelle had been distant the last month, then the pictures showing up. Was she sure it was Simone who sent them? Grabbing them again she looked at the surroundings, they were at the beach on the boardwalk, "it had to be Simone, this was right after I flipped out and Annabelle told me she loves me" Catherine sighed she needed some time to get her head straight.

"hey dork" Annabelle said into the phone

"well someone sounds in a better mood; did you take my advice and go talk to her?" Collins asked

"I did" Annabelle smiled

"so everything is good?"

"well, I'm not sure, you see, she got a package in the mail yesterday"

"ok?" Collins said confused "what was it?"

"someone, I'm assuming it was Simone, took pictures of us at the beach, and sent them to her"

"so now she's freaking out about being caught"

"I think so, she hasn't said, but she never really does when something is bothering her, I usually have to pry it out of her" Annabelle said sitting down on her bed "I'm going to let her over analyze it tonight, and make her talk more tomorrow"

"you think Simone would do something like that?"

"I'd like to think no, but then the texts she sent me after seeing us, I wouldn't put it past her"

"right" Collins said, "I'll take care of it"

"Collins no, just let it go"

"no Annabelle, she keeps hurting you"

"yeah me, not you"

"if she ruins this thing with Catherine for you, I swear I'll"

"stop"

"no, I'm serious Annabelle, you and Catherine are perfect for each other, why can't she just leave you alone"

"because, it's my fault she lost everything" Annabelle whispered into the phone

"we are not going there again, and I've said all I have to say about that"

"but Collins that's"

"no Annabelle stop, stop thinking like that and stop feeling like you don't deserve to be happy, I saw how Catherine looked at you, she loves you more than Simone ever did, you forget I saw everything play out with you and her"

"right" Annabelle sighed

"just give Catherine some time she'll be fine" Collins said

"I hope so" Annabelle said looking around her room "I should go I have an ass ton of work to do before Monday"

"ok, call me later if you want"

"sounds good" Annabelle said hanging up the phone. Looking down at it, she flipped through the contacts and landed on Simone's name. Taking a deep breath, she hit the call button. It rang a bunch of times then went to voicemail, Annabelle sighed in relief she didn't really want to talk to her, so she hung up without leaving a message. Deciding to put everything out of her head she reached for her bag to start on her schoolwork. Looking up a few hours later, she noticed it was getting dark, she reached for her phone deciding to call Catherine. It rang, and rang, only to have the voicemail pick up. "hey beautiful, I told you I'd call you later, so well, yeah. I love you, call me when you get this" she hung up, and went back to her work.

Catherine saw her phone vibrating on her desk, seeing it was Annabelle she had to fight the urge to not answer it, she needed some space right now, to think. Did Annabelle send those pictures to her? "no she couldn't have, she's the one freaking out about me losing my job if it ever got out" sighing she looked at her phone and the missed call, she noticed the voice mail as she checked it she heard Annabelle's voice, almost bringing tears to her eyes, she wanted to talk to her, but she needed to get her head straight before she did, not wanting to leave her hanging she sent her a text.

**Sorry I missed your call, I was busy. I just need some time to get my head straight I love you don't forget that. ~C **

Annabelle read the text and sighed, they had just wasted a month with her being selfish. How could she do that knowing how Catherine felt about her. Looking around her room she saw her guitar. Determined to write Catherine a song, she picked up her guitar and set to work. Nothing coming to mind, she grabbed her iPod and started going through her playlist, deciding if she couldn't write something she'd pick a song and play it for her. Sighing deeply when she couldn't find the perfect song, tossed her iPod on the bed, picking up her guitar again. Suddenly it clicked she grabbed her laptop and quickly typed the song into the search engine looking for the words and cords to play it. "got it" she smiled "I hope she likes it"

"hope who likes what?" Jamie asked coming in the room

"ah my English teacher likes my paper" Annabelle lied. As she hit print and got up to gather the pages she just printed.

Catherine laid in bed that night staring at the ceiling, her heart breaking, she missed Annabelle so much, but was she worth losing everything for? 'If Simone sent those pictures to Haacht she'd be screwed. Simone thought she was worth losing everything over, and she literally lost everything. I'd only be losing my job, a job I'm so damn good at, a job I love' "but I love Annabelle more" she said out loud "now I just have to tell her that" she smiled as she rolled over reaching for her phone, before she could send a text or call she heard something outside her window. "what the fuck is that?" she got up and looked out the window, seeing Annabelle standing in her yard with her guitar in hand. Her voice rang out through the early spring air, Catherine made her way down the stairs to the front door, as Annabelle met her on the porch, singing.

**_You're the air that I breathe  
The sun when it breaks through the clouds  
You're all that I need  
But I know that you're having some doubts  
I'm down on my knees  
I pray you'll stick this out  
Beggin' you please girl  
I'm sorry I let you down_**

**_I'm broken like a promise  
I'm shattered like a dream  
I'm broken with all my pieces scattered 'round for you to see  
I'm broken like record  
I sing the same old song  
I'm broken like the heart of a man that's run away from love too long  
Girl what about you  
What about you girl_**

**_It's so hard to speak  
I can barely look you in the eye  
It's so hard to breathe  
I know I ain't afraid to die  
Your breath is so sweet  
Your kisses could get me high  
My heart is so weak  
But your loving could get me by_**

**_I'm broken like a promise  
I'm shattered like a dream  
I'm broken with all my pieces scattered 'round for you to see  
I'm broken like record  
I sing the same old song  
I'm broken like the heart of a man that's run away from love too long  
Girl what about you  
What about you girl_**

**_I'm broken like a promise  
I'm shattered like a dream  
I'm broken with all my pieces scattered 'round for you to see  
I'm broken like record  
I sing the same old song  
I'm broken like the heart of a man that's run away from love too long  
Girl what about you  
What about you girl  
Girl what about you  
What about you girl  
Girl what about you_**

Catherine had tears rolling down her face, as Annabelle finished, she reached up, wiping the tears off Catherine's face. "come in" Catherine managed to get out, once the door was closed Annabelle set her guitar down as Catherine took her in her arms. "Annabelle, I"

"I'm sorry, I know you said you wanted space, but I just can't stay away from you. There's just something about you I can't let go of"

"Annabelle, I've been doing a lot of thinking, and what I came up with is, I love you, and you're worth it, you're so worth it" Catherine said crashing into her, pushing her back against the wall. All the while thinking 'I love you, I love you, I love you' Annabelle pushed her back. "let's go to bed, it's late, and we've both had a rough day" she pulled her up the stairs to the bedroom. Ripping off each other's clothes as they fell to the bed in a sweaty mess, of hard breathing and kisses.

Annabelle awoke with Catherine draped over her, smiling to herself knowing this was where she belonged, in Catherine's bed, with Catherine wrapped around her. Trying not to move too much, the urge to use the bathroom taking over, she gracefully slid herself out from Catherine's octopus style hold she had on her. Making it to the bathroom just in time, she breathes a sigh of relief. Making her way back to the bed, she stopped to look at Catherine 'my god she's gorgeous and she's mine' she smiled as she climbed back into bed. Moving back under Catherine's grip as best she could, she felt Catherine stir and was met with brown eyes. "hi"

"hi" Catherine said groggily as Annabelle leaned over kissing her. Catherine turned on her back. Sighing "I'm going to turn in my resignation"

"Catherine"

"I made up my mind, besides I don't need to work"

"but you love your job"

"I do" she turned to look at Annabelle "but I love you more"

"maybe we can both go talk to Haacht, maybe if I don't take your class"

"Annabelle let's be realistic here. He may go for that, but that's only because he's a friend of my family, I don't want any special treatment" Catherine said, "yes we could both go to him, we'll explain what's going on, and I'll give my notice for the end of the year" Annabelle knew enough not to say anymore. "and then, you'll move in here" Annabelle smiled "I mean, unless you're going back to LA"

"I actually hadn't thought that far ahead, but moving in here sounds like an amazing idea"

"and we'll live happily ever after" Catherine laughed

"if only it were that easy" Annabelle sighed as panic set in Catherine felt her tense

"what's wrong?"

"I could get in trouble too, what if they kick me out of school?"

"guess we were more worried about me, we never thought about you" Catherine looked at her.

"it'll be ok" Annabelle said, "it'll all work out" all the sudden the image of Simone standing in her room after Immaculata told her she wanted to see her in her office, popped into her head. Shaking her head, she looked at Catherine, "there are other schools" she smiled. As Catherine laid her head upon her chest. They laid there enjoying the moment knowing their lives were about to change.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm bad at writing drama, I always end up with them getting back together and being all lovey dovey... anyway the song in this chapter was Broken by Everlast. Thanks again :)


	6. Chapter 6

p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"As Monday came around, they decided to go see Haacht first thing. Annabelle didn't have class until later, and Catherine didn't have one until the afternoon. Walking into the building, as students looked at them. 'We must have look like we were a couple, or have they noticed how both of us have been out of character the last month' Catherine thought, glancing at Annabelle, who wasn't fazed at all by all the attention 'oh right she's been through this before' Catherine thought shaking her head to try and get herself out of her thoughts, she reached for Annabelle's hand, after all she was going to turn herself in, then they could be free to do this whenever and wherever they wanted. As they rounded the corner, she saw that Haacht's door was open. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door frame. "ah Catherine, come in" he smiled "what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked as she moved so Annabelle could come in, and shut the door. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""I" she cleared her throat "we have something we'd like to tell you" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""ok, please sit" he motioned for them both to sit in the chairs. "I'm all ears" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"Taking a deep breath "Annabelle and I have been seeing each other" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""seeing each other like?" he asked confused, looking at Catherine /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""we've been dating" Annabelle said /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""oh" Haacht said "um, wow" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""now, I have prepared this" Catherine said handing him a manila envelope /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""what is it?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""it's my resignation, I'm done at the end of the year" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""Catherine" he said trying to protest, but knew he wasn't going to change her mind. She was like her mother like that, bound and determined to do whatever she set her mind to. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""Leonard, I know this is hard for you to hear, but this is what I need to do for me. I want to thank you for all you've done for me, you and Joan have been great. But I broke one of the rules, a big rule, and in the process, I fell in love" she reached for Annabelle's hand "we fell in love" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""why are you telling me this? Nothing has come to my attention" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""because over Christmas break she went home with me to LA, so yes, my parents know about us, but someone took some pictures of us at the beach, and sent them to Catherine, now we think we know who it was, and are hoping we are the only ones who receive copies of these pictures" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""we thought just in case, we'd come talk to you, and after a lot of consideration, I decided to give you this" Catherine pointed to the envelope. He took a deep breath, not knowing what to say. He'd known Catherine since she was a baby, he was in shock to find out she was gay, let alone sleeping with students. "has Annabelle been the only one?" Annabelle and Catherine looked at each other as Catherine answered "no" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""sadly, she's not the first teacher I've been with either" Annabelle said "please Professor Haacht, I'm begging you, don't make this public, my mother will have a heart attack, I mean she knows everything, but with me being a senator's daughter, the press will have a field day" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"Haacht looked down, then in Catherine's eyes "if this is true then I have no choice but to let you go" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""I want it to be clear that I resigned, I didn't get fired" Catherine said sternly /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""very well" he nodded /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""what's going to happen to Annabelle?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""well" he said looking at Annabelle "you are doing very well in your classes, I've been keeping an eye on you Miss Tillman" Annabelle looked down, "I don't see why you can't stay a student here" Annabelle looked up, she thought she'd be in trouble "are you staying together?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""Leonard, we're in love, after the school years over, Annabelle is moving in with me" there was just over a month left of the school year. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""I'll miss you on campus, you're an amazing teacher and I hope someday you'll find your way back to it. I know you don't necessarily have to work, but you're damn good at what you do" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""maybe after Annabelle graduates, I'll be back" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""and I'll be here with open arms, until then, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask" he said standing up and walking around the desk "either of you, and Annabelle" he held out his hand "welcome to the family" he smiled /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""thank you" they stood up /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""oh Catherine" he said almost as an afterthought "Joan has been after me to get you to come to dinner, how's Friday sound?" Catherine looked at Annabelle /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""sure" she smiled /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""and bring Annabelle, she's going to want to meet her" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""alright see you Friday" Catherine said as she and Annabelle left his office. "well congratulations" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""what for?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""you didn't get kicked out of school" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""is this going to be ok, you know, you not working?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""sure, I'll make do, I can finish my article and work on some projects I've been wanting to work on" Annabelle sighed as Catherine reached for her hand. "hey why don't we head to LA for a few weeks after school gets out, get away for a bit, I'm sure your parents would love that, and Collins too" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""you know she threatened me" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""no way?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""she said if I didn't make up with you she was going to kick my ass" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""I'd like to see that" Catherine smiled "remind me to thank her, as I'm sure she was the one that knocked some sense into you" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""you're right she was" Annabelle smiled, "hey I have to run to my dorm, and grab a few things, I'll see you later?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""you better" Catherine leaned over and kissed her cheek, then turned on her heal and headed towards her office. Annabelle shook her head and smiled. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""so the rumors are true?" Jamie said coming into their shared dorm room /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""um" Annabelle said not knowing what else to say /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""I saw you walking through campus, holding hands" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""dammit Catherine" Annabelle said under her breath /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""what?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""nothing" Annabelle said taking a deep breath, as she turned around "who else saw?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""I don't know, I caught you out of the corner of my eye" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""ok" Annabelle sat down on her bed "will you shut the door, no one else needs to know this, at least right now" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""ok" Jamie said as she almost ran to the door and slammed it shut. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""yes the rumors are true, we were on our way to tell Professor Haacht" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""did she get fired?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""no she resigned" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""she resigned" Jamie exclaimed "damn I was looking forward to taking her class again" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""so was I" Annabelle chuckled /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""did you get in trouble?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""no, luckily, since Catherine resigned, I can stay here. However, I will be moving in with her once school is out" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""you're staying together?" Jamie asked, from the rumors she heard Professor Stark always broke it off when it became too serious, although she knew from personal experience that Annabelle was different, she smiled as Annabelle smiled and nodded. "congratulations Annabelle, I'm so happy for you. You deserve to be happy, especially after what that dumb bitch did to you" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""Simone?" Annabelle thought about telling Jamie about the pictures and what happened in LA but changed her mind, "I have to get to class I'll talk to you later" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""ok see you later" Jamie said, "oh Annabelle" Annabelle looked back from the door "thank you for sharing this with me, it means a lot" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""no problem" she smiled and headed out the door./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"As the weeks went by the rumors of Catherine's resignation were flying around. One afternoon Annabelle was headed back to her dorm when she heard her name being called. She turned around and saw Racheal, "hi" she smiled /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""I suppose you've heard Professor Stark is done at the end of the year" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""that's what I heard" 'well she wasn't one to see us' /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""do you know why?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""nope" Annabelle said looking any other direction than at Racheal /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""well I heard she got caught with a student and they fired her" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""really?" Annabelle said not knowing what else to say /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""yeah" she leaned in closer "how does it feel to get 2 good teachers fired" Annabelle froze, 'did everyone know?' "have a nice day" Racheal almost sang as she skipped away. Not knowing what else to do, Annabelle almost ran back to her room, fumbling with her phone once she got there she called Catherine. It rang quite a few times when Catherine finally picked up "Belle, I thought you were on your way, to the house" she was at her office finishing up for the day. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""I am, or I was, or I don't know" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""what happened" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""I was on my way to my dorm when Racheal stopped me. The rumors are flying around campus Catherine, I was trying to play it off like I didn't know but she asked me how I felt now that I have made 2 teachers lose their job" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""you could have told her I didn't get fired" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""she's right" Annabelle said sitting down on her bed "it's all my fault" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""stop right now, where are you?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""my dorm" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""just calm down everything will be alright" Catherine said grabbing her keys and leaving her office, slamming the door on the way. "what room number are you in?" she'd never been to Annabelle's dorm /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""207 why?" Annabelle said as the line went dead. The next thing she knew there was a knock at the door, rolling her eyes, she wasn't in the mood for company, she opened the door to see Catherine standing on the other side, she moved so Catherine could enter. As she shut the door, Catherine looked around, it had been a long time since she was in a dorm room. "how much stuff is yours?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""most of it is over there in boxes already" Annabelle pointed to a stack of boxes in the corner "why?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""because you're moving today, I don't care that there is still 2 weeks left of school, and if you're with me I can keep an eye on everything" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""Catherine, you think that's going to help? You can't stop the rumors" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""I think I can" Catherine said, turning towards Annabelle "but first come here" she reached out her arms "I'm sorry people are so cruel, Belle" she kissed the top of her head as Annabelle looked up at her, Catherine went in for a kiss. "you know" she looked around, it's been a very long time since I've had sex in a dorm room" she winked /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""Jamie could come home any time" Annabelle said /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""so? The door locks, and she knows about us" Catherine smiled that smile that made Annabelle melt, she got out of Catherine's grip and locked the door, walking back she pushed Catherine down on her bed "we'll have to make this quick" she kissed her. 'it's always quick when you touch me' Catherine thought. Catherine was just about to scream out Annabelle's name when they heard a key in the lock, Annabelle pulled back and tossed a blanket over them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""oh, I didn't know you were here" Jamie said quickly shutting the door. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""um, yeah, we were um" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""hey, it's cool, just let me grab something and I'll be out of your way" Jamie smiled seeing her Professor, knowing she was probably naked under the blanket. Just before she opened the door, she turned around "you know, I think it's really great you two are together, I've seen Annabelle go through a lot of ups and downs over the year, and it's good to see her happy" as quick as she said it she slipped out the door. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""what the hell was that about" Catherine asked stunned /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""I'm not sure, I'll have to talk to her later." Annabelle kissed her and hopped out of bed. "come on, we'll finish that at the house" she reached down for Catherine's shirt and tossed it to her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""my car is still in the staff parking, I'll go get it and meet you out front" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""ok" Annabelle smiled as Catherine leaned in for a kiss they pulled back smiling. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""I'll see you soon" Catherine whispered as she slipped out the door. Sitting down on her bed, Annabelle couldn't help but smile. She was moving in with Catherine "today" she said out loud as she heard the door open /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""hey, I saw Professor Stark leave so I thought it was safe" Jamie said /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""yeah" Annabelle blushed "sorry about that" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""it happens" Jamie smiled and sat next to Annabelle "you know, I'm glad we became friends this year. I hope that we can" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""we will, you have my number that isn't going to change" Annabelle said cutting her off. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""do you need some help with?" she pointed towards the boxes/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""sure" Annabelle smiled, and for the first time she realized she was going to miss living in the dorm, Jamie couldn't have been a better roommate, well besides Collins and Kristen. They both stood and reached for the two boxes Annabelle had left. As Annabelle went to leave, she turned around to take one last look at the room, she shared, although she wasn't there much. She smiled as they made their way down the hall to the parking lot, where Catherine was already waiting. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""hi Professor Stark" Jamie said looking down, after what she walked in on she didn't know how to act. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""hello Jamie, thank you for helping" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""no problem, I'm going to miss Annabelle" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""like I said you have my number that's not going to change." Annabelle set the box in the car and reached for the one in Jamie's hand. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""I know" Jamie smiled /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""thank you" Annabelle turned around looking at her, to her surprise Jamie leaned in grabbing Annabelle pulling her into a hug. "I don't have many friends" she whispered, "so I like to keep the ones I do have close" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""we are going to LA for a few weeks after school gets out, but once we get back I'll get ahold of you" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""we can do dinner" Catherine said leaning against the car crossing her arms/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""I think I'd like that" Jamie smiled, Jamie was from Bloomington, she stayed in the dorm because they made all the freshman stay in them, for the first year. "I'll see you then" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""yup, bye" Annabelle said looking at Catherine who nodded and made her way around the car. Annabelle couldn't keep her eyes off her, the way she walked, she walked like she owned the world, that was one thing Annabelle loved about her. Although they both had their doubts about certain obstacles, they both had the attitude that they could take on anything. 'this just might work' Annabelle smiled and got into the car. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""welcome home" Catherine said leading the way into the house. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""home" Annabelle whispered to herself, and looked around. As she felt Catherine come up behind her "home" she whispered in her ear "which means you never have to leave", loving the thought of that, Annabelle smiled and turned around in Catherine's arms. Looking deep in her brown eyes, she reached up moving some hair off Catherine's face. "and I never want to" Catherine blushed, she hadn't blushed in a very long time, Annabelle was doing something to her, she herself couldn't figure out, but she was more than willing to take the ride./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"With the next two weeks being full of studying, it was a good thing they were living together, otherwise Catherine wouldn't have saw Annabelle at all. "hey beautiful" Catherine said setting down a cup of coffee in front of Annabelle /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""hi, thanks" Annabelle looked up and smiled "I'm sorry this is taking me forever, I'm trying to hurry" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""don't worry, we have all the time in the world, besides there's only a few days left, and then we'll be in LA" Catherine smiled, she loved the thought of seeing Annabelle's parents again. Annabelle nodded and smiled "are you hungry?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""yes, but we don't have time for that right now" Annabelle said not looking up /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""I was talking about food, and as far as that goes, we'll do that later" Catherine kissed her neck "I'm going to go start dinner" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""ok" that was all Annabelle could get out, Catherine left her speechless, not to mention unable to concentrate. "guh" she tossed her pen onto her laptop keyboard, pushed back her chair and went into the kitchen, Catherine was standing at the stove, what she assumed to be putting something in the oven, she couldn't quite make out. Walking up behind her Annabelle wrapped her arms around her, feeling Catherine tense a little, but relax once she realized it was Annabelle. "you. Are. So. Not. Fair" Annabelle said kissing her neck. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""someone a bit worked up?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""a bit, shit, I can't even think straight right now" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""hmm, well what do you propose we do about that?" Catherine asked turning around in her arms, getting lost in the pools of blue, that were Annabelle. The feeling of Annabelle's arms around her made her feel completely safe, knowing there wasn't any other place she'd rather be. Not having control of her body, Catherine leaned in kissing Annabelle, both moaning as the kiss deepened, standing there kissing in the kitchen, pulling away when the need to breathe swept over them both, resting their foreheads on each other's. "how long before dinner?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""we got time" Catherine pushed Annabelle back against the counter, as she tore off her t-shirt. Tossing it somewhere back behind them, surprised to find Annabelle wasn't wearing a bra. They shared a smile, as Catherine's hand found their place on Annabelle's breasts. Loving the feeling, Annabelle moaned. As Catherine's hand ventured down to the top of her basketball shorts she had on. Playing with the elastic, she stuck her hand inside and found Annabelle's panties soaked with want. "damn" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""what can I say, just looking at you gets me soaked" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""mm" Catherine moaned as she moved her hand to the right spot, as Annabelle grasps at the first contact. /span/p 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it's taken me so long to update, life got in the way. There's a part in this chapter every time I read it I laugh, because it's something that has happen between my Bestie and I. Hope you all enjoy and I'm working hard on finishing it, but inspiration is running low, might have to watch both movies :)

* * *

"I'm so glad that's over"

"I know me too" Jamie said as they walked out of the only class they had together. "when are you leaving for LA?"

"um next Wednesday, Catherine has some shit to do before she can be completely done"

"I'm sure she'll have to grade the finals"

"pretty sure that's it, she was talking about it as I was working on my English final, so I wasn't paying attention"

"I bet she loved that" Jamie laughed "you know how most women are"

"yeah" Annabelle smiled.

"you want to do dinner tonight?"

"let me check with Cat, but I'm sure it'll be cool"

"great" Jamie smiled "I gotta get going my dad will be here soon with the truck to get the rest of my stuff, get a hold of me after you talk to her and we'll figure something out. It'd be cool to celebrate the end of our first year"

"yes, it would, and I will" Annabelle smiled, leaning in to hug her friend. As they went their separate ways, Annabelle decided to surprise Catherine at her office and maybe grab a box or two while she was there. As she walked up to the door she saw Catherine was with a student

"thank you so much Professor Stark, I'm sure going to miss you" the girl said, it's a good thing Annabelle wasn't the jealous type, she'd be all over this chick otherwise, but she knew and trusted Catherine. She stood in the doorway, leaning against the door frame, until they had finished their conversation. Catherine looked up seeing Annabelle she smiled and said "hi, just give me a moment" Annabelle smiled

"hi Annabelle" the girl said

"hi Lucy, how are you?"

"I'm good, just getting some last-minute advice on this paper" Annabelle was done for the year but there was still one more day left of school. Catherine still had one more day left of classes.

"that's good, I'll just wait here until you're done" Annabelle nodded to the couch, looking around Catherine's office, she noticed it was mostly packed, just had a few odds and ends, and of course the ECT machine. She smiled remembering the first time she was in here, when she helped Catherine carry those books in. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Catherine "what's up, Belle?"

"huh? Oh, um, I'm done, so I thought I'd come and see if you wanted any help bringing stuff home, but it looks like you got pretty much all of it"

"hmm, yeah, I had a slow morning so I packed the car up and took a load home" Catherine said walking over to the door, shutting it, as Annabelle heard the noise of the lock clicking all she could do was smile. She knew what was going to happen, as she watched Catherine come closer to her, as if in slow motion. 'god she's beautiful, and she's yours' Annabelle couldn't help but smile.

"one more time in this office" Catherine said in her seductive voice, that Annabelle had no chance of saying anything but yes too. As she pushed Annabelle down on the couch. Climbing on top of her, going for her neck, they both let out a low growl. As Catherine reached down unbuttoning Annabelle's jeans, shoving her hand in, quickly finding Annabelle's wet folds and sticking one finger in, followed by a second, with her thumb she kept pressure on Annabelle's clit, as she felt Annabelle spasm as her orgasm consumed it. "damn Cat, those fingers are sure magical"

"nothing compared to this" she replied as she pulled Annabelle's pants down along with her panties, quickly making her way to Annabelle's center, she teased her clit with her tongue, asking it to come out and play again. It didn't take long before Annabelle's muscles began to tighten again and she was calling out her name for the second time. Annabelle laid back on the couch trying to catch her breath. She looked up and saw Catherine, who was still hovering over her, with a smile on her face. "magic fingers, and magic tongue" they shared a smile as Catherine laid down, her head upon Annabelle's chest.

"with all the fun, I almost forgot that Jamie wanted to have dinner tonight" Annabelle said as she was standing at the door

"that sounds good, do you want to go out or for me to cook?"

"whatever you want to do, but for now, I need to go home and shower, someone made me a little uncomfortable in certain spots" Catherine smiled "I'll see you at home" she leaned in for a goodbye kiss. Annabelle smiled she could still taste herself, and something uniquely Catherine on Catherine's lips. As she turned to leave, forgetting the reason she went to see Catherine to begin with. Walking through campus she couldn't help but smile, she was on cloud 8, she would say 9 but she wasn't home yet. In a few days that would all change. She felt her phone vibrate, pulling it out she read a text.

**School has got to be close to being done for the year are you coming home for the summer? **Annabelle sighed at seeing the name. She was done playing this game, so she shoved her phone back in her pocket and adjusted her bag on her shoulders, head held high and finish her trek back to the house. She was bound and determined that Simone wasn't going to ruin this summer for her, deciding not to give her the satisfaction of a reply. She felt it vibrate again, this time not stopping, pulling it out, she smiled and answered "hey"

"about time you answer, this is the third time today" the caller stated

"yeah sorry I was, um"

"all good, when will you be here?"

"Wednesday" Annabelle smiled, at hearing how excited her friend was

"is Catherine coming with?"

"of course, what else does she have to do now that she doesn't have a job?"

"what time on Wednesday?" Collins asked

"sometime in the late afternoon"

"oh" Annabelle could hear the disappointment in her voice "when can I see you"

"how about Thursday?"  
"for breakfast?"

"really?" Annabelle laughed at her friend

"yes really, I miss you dammit, I haven't seen you since New Years"

"fine, I'll let you know when we get there and we'll figure something out"

"fine!" Collins said with a fake sigh "give my love to Catherine and I'll talk to you later"

"I'm so jealous you get to leave" Jamie stated as they were finishing up with dinner. Catherine looked across the table at Annabelle and smiled. Annabelle gave a confused look as Catherine spoke up and said, "why don't you come with us?"

"what?" Jamie asked surprised by the suggestion.

"yeah" Annabelle said, "come with us"

"oh, I don't know"

"come on" Catherine said, "we'll even get your ticket"

"yeah, it'll be fun, you'll love Collins"

"Collins huh?" Jamie asked smiling, she thought Collins was cute, she often caught herself staring at the picture Annabelle had on her desk.

"yeah Collins" Annabelle winked at Catherine, hoping maybe they would hit it off, she knew Jamie was gay, but wasn't sure about Collins, she'd always been very supportive, with everything, and the way she acted when she found out Annabelle and Simone were together. 'together, that was a joke' Annabelle let out a laugh, as Catherine and Jamie both stared at her dumbfoundedly. "what?"

"was something one of us said funny?" Catherine asked

"no, I just had a funny thought"

"care to share with the rest of the class" Jamie asked, hoping it wasn't about her.

"not really, it passed, I'm here what's up?"

"we're waiting for miss Jamie here to give us her answer"

"answer for what?" Jamie asked fidgeting

"are you to LA with us?"

"well" Jamie said still fidgeting with her napkin, they could tell she was nervous, but really wanted to go, Annabelle reached across the table for her hand. As Jamie's green eyes met Annabelle's they both smiled. "ok"

"great, I'll get the ticket" Catherine said as she moved her chair back and went to retrieve her laptop out of the office. Annabelle caught Jamie watching her walk away.

"she's fucking hot, isn't she"?

"huh?" Jamie said looking at Annabelle

"it's ok, I know how gorgeous she is, people stare at her all the time, sometimes it's hard to believe she's mine"

"well believe it dearie, cuz she is" Jamie said nudging Annabelle as they shared a smile. "but, just one question?" Jamie leaned in closer

"ok"

"how the hell did you manage to score, not one, but with two hot teachers?" Annabelle's mind flashed back to Simone, 'why after all this time am I still thinking about her' shaking her head to get the image out she smiled "I don't know, but I'm going to say, Catherine is way better than Simone"

"why are you talking about her" Catherine asked setting her laptop on the table Jamie's eyes shot to Annabelle who sighed "we were just talking, hoping we don't run into her and her new Hollywood bimbo, while we're in LA"

"how long are we staying" Jamie asked realizing they had all neglected that part of the conversation.

"two weeks, maybe longer, who knows" Catherine replied as she clicked around on her laptop. "alright, I need your information" she turned it around so it was facing Jamie, "here, you can do it" Catherine smiled, the smile Annabelle loved so much, showing her dimples.

"we just got a one-way ticket, my mom would like us there for the 4th, but you don't have to stay that long if you don't want to, she's got some big shindig going on that she needs her daughter for" Annabelle rolled her eyes

"oh" Jamie said as she finished typing "well, how about we just play it by ear, I should try and get a job this summer, but spending it in LA sounds a lot better than working"

"anything sounds better than working" Annabelle commented "well I don't know if you'll want to be there for this, but it could be fun, there's alcohol and fireworks, and I could get Collins and Kristen to come"

"hmm" Jamie said thinking that maybe she'd just play it by ear

"Collins" Annabelle said as she saw a smile form on Jamie's face.

"when are we leaving?"

"Wednesday" Catherine said, "pretty early so you might just want to stay here, I'll fix up the guest room for you"

"you won't hear anything I promise" Annabelle winked as Catherine hit her arm "what? you're loud"

"sometimes I just don't know what to say to you" Annabelle smiled her childlike smile

"I should probably get going, Anna if you get bored the next few days give me a call we can hang out, if not I'll see you on Tuesday sometime" Jamie said standing up

"ok" Annabelle said following her lead

"thank you" Jamie said leaning in for a hug

"for?"

"you've been so great with me, I've never had many friends, and for you to"

"you're welcome" Annabelle smiled as she squeezed tighter "let me know when you get home"

"I will" Jamie said turning towards the door "good night Catherine" she called out

Catherine stuck her head around the corner "good night"

"hello"

"you better tell me you're on your way here"

"two days bestie, you can wait two more days"

"um no, I need you here now"

"why" Annabelle giggled

"there's this chick at the gas station that keeps asking me out, and I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend, so she'll leave me alone"

Annabelle laughed "I'm not pretending to be your girlfriend"

"awe come on Anna; I'd do it for you"

"since we're on this subject, um" Annabelle found herself tripping over her words, she wasn't sure if she should just come out and ask

"what is it?"

"when was the last time you dated anyone?" she decided to go with a safe question

"um, dated" Collins asked "never, but I can tell you this" she paused for a second "Cat and I messed around a few times"

"Cat?" Annabelle almost spat out her water she had just taken a drink of.

"yeah, not my proudest moment, I wouldn't go any farther with her, and after that she started being a bitch to me"

"wow that explains a lot" Annabelle giggled "so you are"

"into chicks?" Collins finished for her "yes Annabelle I am"

"good"

"why?"

"I'm bringing a friend home with me, I think you two will hit it off"

"what kind of friend" Collins asked intrigued

"well, Catherine, but she's mine"

"dammit" Collins laughed

"and Jamie"

"Jamie?" Collins said thinking "oh your dorm roommate, she's gay?"

"yes" Annabelle smiled

"ok" Annabelle could hear the excitement in Collins voice "she's seen pictures of you, and well"

"she thinks my tractors sexy?"

"probably, considering she's from the Midwest"

"does Catherine think your tractor is sexy?"

"oh my god, you did not just say that?" they both laughed "hey I gotta go, she just walked in, I'll call you Wednesday after we get to my mom's"

"sounds good talk later"

"bye" Annabelle hung up the phone shaking her head

"I'm assuming you were just talking to Collins" Catherine said setting her bag down

"yeah she wanted to know if you think my tractor is sexy?"

"oh, um, well of course" Catherine said sitting down on the couch next to Annabelle

"how was your day?"

"glad it's over, I'm almost done grading though, I figured if I could get a few hours in tonight maybe I could finish"

"don't let me get in your way, after all this is the last time you'll be doing it"

"right" Catherine leaned over "but first I want to give my girl a kiss, I missed you"

"you're needy" Annabelle smiled, she knew how Catherine felt, she felt the same.

"yeah well, what can I say, you bring out the worst in me"

"I'll take that as a compliment" Annabelle smiled and kissed her.

"mm, have I told you yet today that I love you?"

"mm" Annabelle thought for a moment "no I don't believe you have"

"well" Catherine said pushing Annabelle back on the couch, her lips hovering just over Annabelle's as she said the next words their lips touched "I love you"

"mm, I love you too"

The next few days flew by, with Catherine finishing her grading and Annabelle packing for their trip, and Collins calling or texting asking when they would be there, very excitedly.

Annabelle was in the kitchen digging through the fridge as she heard her phone ring. Reaching back to grab it, she rolled her eyes. "why can't she get the hint I don't want to talk to her" she said hitting the ignore button, which sent the caller to voicemail. Tossing her phone back on the counter she resumed her fridge looking. Trying to find something to eat, as her phone made the ping telling her she had a voicemail. "dammit leave me the fuck alone" she said sighing as she gave up on finding food and reached for her phone. She heard that voice that once gave her comfort, but now gave her chills "Annabelle, um, I was really hoping to talk to you, um, god I can't even get this out. I heard you were coming back for a few weeks, I was hoping we could get together, with Catherine of course" she added the last part as an afterthought "I'm sorry" she pause for a few seconds "I love you" then the line went dead. Shaking her head, Annabelle tossed her phone on the counter.

"what's wrong?" Catherine asked coming into the kitchen

"fucking Simone, she doesn't know to leave well enough alone, was she that way in college?"

"not to me, but she had Amanda" Catherine wrapped her arms around Annabelle "what did she want this time" Annabelle reached over pressing the voicemail button again, this time putting it on speaker so Catherine could hear too. "wow" Catherine felt the little green monster stir in her stomach. "are you going"

"no, I have no intentions of seeing her, I don't even want to hear her name" sighing she threw her phone on the counter "I think I'm going to change my number while we're out there"

"if that's what you want to do" Catherine kissed her cheek "just know I love you and I'm not going anywhere"

Turning around in her arms "that's what I needed to hear, I love you too" looking in those brown eyes, she melted when Catherine smiled. "how did I get so lucky?"

"I think I'm the lucky one" Catherine said leaning in, as their lips touched they both felt the all too familiar spark, as they both moaned. Catherine's hand went straight for the waist of Annabelle's basketball shorts, slipping it in, she felt Annabelle's moan in anticipation of what was about to come, they were brought out of their daze on each other as the doorbell rang. "dammit" Annabelle giggled as Catherine pulled her hand out quickly "I'll get it" she kissed Annabelle's forehead and left her standing in the kitchen against the counter, as Annabelle groaned sighing loudly, Catherine smiled to herself. As she opened the door to greet Jamie, who had a smile on her face. "hi" Catherine said as she reached for one of Jamie's bags.

"sorry I didn't know what to bring so" she pointed to the two suit cases on the ground

"it's ok, Annabelle has like 3, one full of just shoes"

"you're kidding, right?"

"nope" Annabelle said coming around the corner "I need to take them home, I don't really need 5 million pairs of shoes here, especially when 90% of them are open toed sandals."

"I'd like to see you wear them in winter" Jamie said suddenly remembering the pile of shoes Annabelle had in their room.

"you're kidding right, she already whines about being cold"

"yeah never mind" Jamie said as she watched Annabelle reach for her bags "come on I'll show you where you're sleeping tonight" Jamie followed Annabelle up the stairs up to the guest room, all the while checking her out. She never really noticed how attractive Annabelle was. Even though they'd been roommates for the entire school year. Shaking the thought away knowing she didn't have a snowball's chance in hell at getting with her.

"here you go" Annabelle smiled setting Jamie's bags inside the room. "we are trying to figure out what to have for dinner, any suggestions?"

"I'm fine with anything really" Annabelle smiled, she was looking at her friend 'I hope Collins likes her' "alright well do what you need to do up here, the bathroom is down the hall, to your right, we'll be downstairs" Jamie smiled as Annabelle made her way to find Catherine, who was standing in the kitchen trying to figure out dinner. Annabelle walked up behind her, as she wrapped her arms around her, Annabelle felt Catherine stiffen, "it's me baby" she whispered in her ear, her breath sending chills through Catherine's body. As she relaxed and fell back into her. As they heard Jamie clear her throat.

"sorry I didn't mean to interrupt"

"it's cool" Annabelle kissed Catherine and let her go.

"I was just trying to decide what to have for dinner"

"yeah Annabelle already asked me if I had any suggestions and really I'm fine with anything"

"maybe we should just order pizza, and chill and watch movies, we do have an early day tomorrow" Annabelle said smiling

"sounds good to me" Jamie said perching herself on a bar stool.

"what do you like on it?" Catherine asked as she pulled out her phone

"the question should be what doesn't she like on it" Annabelle said remembering the late-night cram sessions they've had with pizza and Chinese takeout.

"ok, what don't you like on it" Catherine corrected herself shaking her head

"anything is fine Professor Stark really"

"please, call me Catherine"

"sorry, it'll take a bit to get used to, considering you were the only professor I liked"

"thanks" Catherine smiled as she went into the other room to make the call.

"so, our plane leaves at 9 the car will be here by 5 to pick us up" Catherine said as they were finishing dinner, mostly letting Jamie know, Annabelle didn't really seem to care one way or another, which sometimes got on Catherine's nerves but more often than not she loved it, it meant she had control of things, the way she liked it. Although she'd never reveal that little bit of information to Annabelle.

"ok" Jamie smiled as she looked at Annabelle who was in her own little world, thinking about Jamie and Collins meeting, hoping they'd hit it off. She wanted so badly to see her friends happy. Annabelle finally came out of her thoughts, "huh? What's going on?"

"I was just telling Jamie what time our flight leaves"

"oh" Annabelle smiled

"you ok?" Catherine asked trying to figure out what was up

"yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking about the trip home, I can't wait to go to the beach"

"I'm rather excited for that too, the last time you and I were there didn't go over too well, and we never got to see the sun set"

"we'll do that this time, maybe Collins will join us" she winked at Jamie, seeing the smile on Jamie's face made her day.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone, sorry it's been a bit, been working on finishing this. I think I've almost got it.

* * *

"guess dad's busy so they sent a limo" Annabelle said looking down at her phone, they were waiting at the baggage claim for the 10 bags they had coming down. "should probably grab a cart" she nodded

"well if someone wouldn't have had 5 bags"

"it's not 5 it's only 3" Annabelle said giving Catherine a look. As Jamie wondered over to where the baggage carts where kept. Shaking her head and smiling. "besides, I'm a college student who's coming home for the summer, I'm allowed to have more than normal"

"ok whatever you say princess" Catherine smiled, she enjoyed when they argued like this.

"I think you got it wrong" Annabelle leaned in towards Catherine "you're my princess" Catherine felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. As she felt her face turn red.

"are you two done acting like an old married couple" Jamie said, "here comes the bags" she kind of felt like a third wheel, but she knew they wanted her there, and she was really hoping that she and Collins would hit it off.

"hello Miss Tillman" Brody the limo driver said.

"hello Brody, and how many times do I have to tell you call me Annabelle" she smiled "you know Catherine" she nodded towards Catherine

"hello mam" Catherine smiled her hello

"and this is my friend Jamie" he nodded his hello as he began putting the bags in the trunk. The girls climbed into the car, once Brody was in the driver's seat, he rolled the window down. "is there any place you'd like to stop or are we heading home?"

"home Jeeves" Annabelle smiled she missed messing with Brody, who had been her driver since she was little. He was in his middle fifties, Annabelle guessed, almost bald, probably from dealing with her, but very handsome, he had been married for like 35 years or something, Annabelle couldn't remember, she did know he had 2 girls, one was Annabelle's age, she'd hung out with her back before she fell into the wrong crowd. The younger was in Annabelle's mind somewhat of a stuck-up bitch. She shrugged it off as they pulled into the driveway of the house. She looked out the window, "no way" she laughed

"what" Catherine asked, Annabelle hadn't said much the entire drive, as she saw Annabelle nod out the window, once the car stopped she swung the door open, and saw Collins get out of her car "couldn't wait to see me?"

"actually, it was Catherine I couldn't wait to see" Collins jabbed as she reached out to hug her best friend, then saw Catherine get out of the limo, followed by a very attractive brunette "that's Jamie" she heard Annabelle whisper as Collins gave her a I like look. As she followed Annabelle, "Jamie this is Collins"

"my name is Michelle, but everyone calls me Collins" she said reaching out her hand

"hi" Jamie said shyly, she was never more nervous, she felt herself start to shake.

"come on I need a drink" Annabelle said as she placed her hand on the small of Catherine's back leading her to the house.

"so, Jamie" Collins said perching herself up on a bar stool in the kitchen "what's your major?"

"um" Jamie felt herself turn red and start to shake, she'd never felt like this when meeting someone before "psychology" she whispered

"Anna, isn't that what you're taking?"

"sure am" Annabelle replied as she was looking in the fridge, then turning around "here"

"what is it?" Jamie asked confused

"wine, drink it, you need to loosen up" Annabelle looked at Collins then at Catherine and smiled.

"Miss Tillman" they herd from the doorway "I've told him I don't know how many times to call me Annabelle, you'd think after almost 20 years he'd learn"

"he's just trying to be professional" Catherine said as she poured herself a glass. Turning around she saw Jamie staring at the glass of wine, shaking her head she noticed Collins had followed Annabelle to see what Brody wanted. "hey" she said softly "I know it's hard, but relax, talk to her"

"I'm trying I just" Jamie sighed "I'm bad at this, in all honesty, I've never dated anyone" she looked up into Catherine's eyes

"well you're in luck, because, I'm pretty sure she hasn't either, remember she was stuck in that all-girls school with Annabelle"

"I know but"

"just go with it" Catherine reached out putting her hand on Jamie's "we'll be right here" she whispered as Annabelle and Collins come back in. Jamie smiled and reached for the wine. Downing the glass, she looked up at Catherine, who smiled.

"hey babe, will you give me a hand?" Annabelle called

"sure" Catherine said looking at Jamie who smiled and nodded for her to go, turning around she saw Collins perch herself on the bar stool next to Jamie.

"everything ok in there?"

"it will be, she's just nervous"

"I know" Annabelle smiled "Collins is too" they both looked back towards the kitchen where Jamie and Collins appeared to be talking. "come on let's take this shit to the room" Catherine smiled reaching down to pick up some bags, following Annabelle up the stairs. Once the door to the room was shut Annabelle dropped the bags she was holding and grabbed Catherine. "come here" she whispered as Catherine dropped what she was holding letting Annabelle pull her in. To Catherine there was no better feeling then being wrapped in Annabelle's arms. Rather they be standing here, like they were at that moment, sitting on the couch watching tv, or in bed, it didn't matter. This was her safe place, the place where she could relax and let her worries float away. Pulling back looking in the blue orbs that were Annabelle, she saw all the love she held for her, for only her. Annabelle must have seen that in Catherine's eyes, as she smiled. "I love you Catherine, don't ever forget that" Catherine felt herself blush, how did Annabelle have that power over her? She couldn't figure it out, but when Annabelle said those words to her she always turned to a puddle of mush. Reaching up, moving a stray hair behind Annabelle's ear. "I love you too, Belle" she learned in, just before their lips met, she opened her eyes to see Annabelle doing the same. They both smiled, and pulled each other into a passionate kiss, one they had both become accustomed too. Tongues fighting for control, Catherine gave in and let Annabelle have it. Only pulling back when the need for oxygen became unbearable. "I want nothing more than to climb on that bed with you right this second, but we have two, very nervous and shy people downstairs waiting for us" Annabelle whispered as their foreheads were pressed against each other. Catherine kissed Annabelle and pulled out of her grip. "let's go save them then" grabbing Annabelle's hand pulling her out of the room 'besides if we stay here, we'll end up in bed' she giggled to herself. They stopped just outside the kitchen door, close enough to hear conversation, or lack thereof, between Jamie and Collins.

"so, um, would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?" Collins stammered out

"I, I would love to" Jamie stumbled over her words

"good" Collins reached her hand out to cover Jamie's, as they sat at the counter both perched on bar stools.

"this just might work" Annabelle whispered; Catherine was standing behind her with her arms around Annabelle's waist.

"I think you're right" Catherine said kissing Annabelle's cheek, as she moved them into the kitchen. Almost tripping over Annabelle's feet, as Annabelle wasn't paying attention and didn't move with Catherine.

"guess I'm falling for you" Catherine giggled

"I think you're just trippin" Catherine shook her head as she let go of Annabelle and headed into the kitchen. Collins still had her hand on Jamie's, which made Catherine smile 'awe young love' she looked up at Annabelle, remembering how it felt when they first met and started their relationship. "alright, since you're here, even though I said tomorrow"

"yeah sorry, I couldn't wait any longer to see you" Collins smiled

"yeah" Annabelle joked "you get to help us carry the bags to the bedrooms, then I suppose we'll find some dinner"

"dinner sounds amazing" Catherine said suddenly realizing they hadn't had much to eat that day. She was too nervous about the flight to think about eating.

"there" Annabelle said dropping her last suit case on the floor "I'll unpack it later"

"I'm sure you will" Catherine said watching her.

"I will, but for now I'm starving, let's go"

"I'll drive" Collins said

"are you sure you want to drive all the way back here? It's a little out of your way"

Looking at Jamie with a smile "I'm sure"

"alright then, let's go"

They ended up at a small restaurant not far from the house. As they sat around the table Annabelle couldn't help but smile, watching her two friends, two people from two different worlds. Collins was from money, whereas Jamie's parents weren't poor, but they weren't that well off either. Having to work hard for what they had, Jamie's dad owned an auto shop in Bloomington, her mother helping him out doing the book work. Feeling Catherine's hand on her leg, Annabelle was brought out of her thoughts. She turned to see Catherine smiling at her. "what?"

"nothing" Catherine whispered back, as her hand went higher on Annabelle's leg. Trying not to make it obvious what was going on, Annabelle removed Catherine's hand.

"I'm going to steal Jamie tomorrow" Collins said

"oh?"

"she asked me out for dinner, and I said yes"

"good" Annabelle smiled looking at Catherine 'we'll have some time alone'

"shall we go?" Collins asked

"I'm ready" Annabelle said reaching for the check, as Catherine pulled it out of her hand "don't even think about it" she said reaching for her purse pulling out her credit card.

"fine" Annabelle said sitting back in the booth, with her arms crossed

"are you seriously pouting?" Collins giggled

"she does it all the time" Catherine said as the waitress came to get the bill

"well I'm not used to someone taking care of me" Annabelle protested.

"well, get used to it, we live together remember" Catherine kissed her cheek, smiling, all three saw Annabelle roll her eyes. The ride back to the house was quiet, everyone in their own thoughts, of course Annabelle had a hold of Catherine's hand, as they sat in the backseat of Collins' car.

"do you mind if I hang out for a while?" Collins asked

"well" Annabelle said looking at Jamie who was nodding with a smile "do what you want" she smiled. "I'm going to go unpack, and just so you know mom and dad haven't met Jamie yet, so if they come home, and we aren't down here make sure you do the introductions so they don't think some random person broke in"

"will do" Collins smiled as she watched Annabelle and Catherine head up the stairs. "shall we go outside?" Collins asked nervously, she wanted to spend time with Jamie, but with her being shy she wasn't exactly sure how to go about it. Once outside Collins felt her phone go off

**Just relax bestie, she already likes you just be yourself and you'll have her falling for you in no time, I'm here if you need me ****?****~A **Jamie saw Collins smile and put her phone back in her pocket "let me guess Annabelle?"

"yeah" Collins said fidgeting in her chair "I'm sorry I'm so nervous, truth be told, I've never done this before"

"done what before?" Jamie asked confused

"this, um, date, get to know someone with the possibility of dating them?" Collins said looking up and right into Jamie's blue eyes, she was awe struck.

"well" Jamie said looking in Collins' eyes "you're in luck, because neither have I" they both smiled, as Collins reached up moving a strand of hair off Jamie's forehead. "you're beautiful"

"so are you" Jamie gave her a shy smile, hearing a noise they turned around seeing Annabelle standing at the patio door smiling.

"they seem to be hitting it off" Catherine said

"yeah I'm just not totally comfortable leaving them alone" Annabelle said looking out the window

"why?"

"they are both so shy"

"babe, look at them" they both looked out the window, Jamie was laughing at something Collins had said. "I'm sure they will be fine, now come on, let's go get unpacked" Catherine said grabbing Annabelle's hand pulling her out of the kitchen and back up to the bedroom.

"can't we do this tomorrow?" Annabelle whined

"no, we can't"

"but" Annabelle started to say but the look on Catherine's face made her stop "is this how it's going to be living with you?"

"maybe" Annabelle smirked "no, I'm just tired and don't feel like doing this right now"

"and you're worried about them"

"that too, but mostly I don't want to unpack"

"well come on, it'll be done in no time, if you help me"

"guh" she mumbled as she picked up a bag and tossed it on the bed. With everything finally hung up or put in its respective drawers Annabelle sat on the bed "there, can we go sit in the hot tub now?"

"you're whiney today" Catherine giggled

"I told you I'm tired"

"yet you want to go sit in the hot tub? Isn't that going to make you even more tired?"

"probably, but doesn't it sound amazing?" Catherine looked at her and smiled 'the hot tub does sound amazing, maybe even a swim' "let's go"

"yes" Annabelle said under her breath, as she went digging through the drawers for her suit, finding Catherine's she tossed it at her.

"wow" Annabelle said seeing Collins and Jamie still sitting on the patio, not wanting to interrupt them, but that was the way to the hot tub "hi" she said quietly

"hi" Collins said looking up at her friend "oh hot tub time" she smiled

"we were thinking so" Catherine smiled

"I have my suit in the car"

"well go get it, doofus" Annabelle said she saw Collins whisper something to Jamie and stand up "I'll be back" she said as she passed Annabelle

"I'm gonna" Jamie stood and nodded towards the house

"go" Annabelle smiled as she watched them head to the kitchen

They were all enjoying the relaxation the hot tub had to offer, as the doorbell rang. "who the hell could be here?" Annabelle asked looking at Catherine, who shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll go see" Collins said jumping out, reaching for a towel, drying herself off quickly, she wrapped it around her and went into the house.

"I can't believe you just let her go answer the door" Catherine giggled

"what else are best friends for?" Annabelle said moving closer to Catherine as she went in for a kiss they heard Collins clear her throat "Annabelle" Annabelle pulled back from Catherine as they saw the blonde, who once took Annabelle's breath away, standing next to Collins

"what the fuck is she doing here?" Catherine snarled

"I don't know" Annabelle said as she climbed out, reaching for a towel. She saw Jamie look at Catherine in confusion, but was all figured out once they heard Annabelle say "Simone"

"I've been trying to call you" Simone said looking down

"I know" Annabelle said looking at her.

"I'm going to" Collins said nodding to the gazebo

"no stay" Annabelle said pointing to the chair. Collins sighed and took a seat. "what do you want Simone"

"I want to talk to you, I want a chance to explain"

"explain what?" Annabelle saw Catherine get out of the hot tub out of the corner of her eye.

"where are you going" Jamie whispered, unsure of what to do

"there, she needs me" Catherine said wrapping the towel around her.

"oh right your bitch is here" Simone said seeing Catherine walk around the corner

"you know Simone, I've done nothing to you, but I'm honored you think so highly of me" Catherine smiled.

"this is between me and Annabelle" Simone hissed

"well since she and I are together, it has to do with me too" Catherine hissed back.

"Catherine" Annabelle whispered, "I got this"

"clearly you don't, otherwise she would be leaving you alone" Catherine looked at Annabelle, she could feel the green monster start to stir

"why should I leave her alone? She was mine first" Simone shot back

"and you didn't call me for three fucking months, what was I supposed to do?" Annabelle almost yelled

"Miss Bradley, I'm sorry to say she's right, I was right there by her side the whole time, she tried to contact you" Collins chimed in

"stay out of it Collins" Simone snapped looking at Collins

"no" Collins said standing up, they could see the surprise in Simone's face at how bold the shy girl had gotten "I won't stay out of it, you need to get the fuck out and leave Annabelle alone, she's clearly moved on to someone who treats her a hell of a lot better than you ever could, or did"

Still in shock at how bold Collins was being Simone sighed turning to Annabelle "look, I'm sorry, I was just hoping we could talk, and maybe clear the air" Annabelle looked at Catherine who through her hands in the air and stormed into the house 'fucking great' "Simone you need to leave" she said calmly

"can we talk?" Simone whispered

"not today"

"then when?"

"I don't know, I'll call you" she whispered back, knowing she wouldn't call her, right now she had to go make sure Catherine was ok, with all the traveling today, she was sure to be bitchier than ever, and one thing Annabelle didn't want to deal with was a bitchy Catherine. "just leave, please" Annabelle said as she headed towards the house after Catherine.

"I'm sorry Miss Bradley" Collins said as she watched her friend run after the love of her life. "Annabelle is happy with Catherine, and I'm not going to let you or anyone else ruin that"

"it's ok Collins" Simone had a smirk on her face "it's ok" she said again as she turned on her heals and went out the way she came in. Collins turned towards the gazebo, where she saw a shocked Jamie still sitting in the hot tub. "well, how was that for your first time in LA"

"so that was Simone?"

"yup" Collins said stepping back into the hot tub, moving closer to Jamie

"I didn't picture her like that, the way Annabelle described her, I pictured someone who looked more like"

"like the wicked witch of the east?" Collins giggled as Jamie nodded "no, that was Simone, sadly I had a crush on her in school too"

"I think Catherine is um, sexier" Jamie said looking Collins up and down as Collins nodded in agreement "but you're pretty high up there on the list" Jamie was surprised at how open she, herself was being

"am I now" Collins moved closer, finding Jamie's hand under the water and placing hers on top of it. "I'm sorry this is all new to me, I've never dated anyone before"

"I haven't either" Jamie admitted, "I'm from a small town, there aren't many gays around" Collins giggled as she looked in Jamie's blue eyes, leaning in as their lips met.

"Catherine" Annabelle said through the bedroom door, which was locked "please, open the door" Catherine didn't say anything she was to furious and anything she might say, she knew would make things worse. "Catherine please" Annabelle begged "I love you" her voice went low. As she lowered herself to sitting on the floor. Leaning her head against the door 'how could I be so stupid, why didn't I get the door' she suddenly got an idea, remembering her guitar was in the living room where she had left it on Christmas she went to retrieve it. Sitting on the floor outside her bedroom door, she placed her guitar on her knee and started to strum,

Catherine heard the strum of the guitar and knew what was coming, Annabelle knew she couldn't resist her when she sang. She moved closer to the door so she could hear the words.

**_Baby when I look at you  
You know it breaks my heart in two  
How beautiful you are  
I've seen you in a million dreams  
Now you're finally here with me  
We will never be apart  
I wanna hold you forever  
That's all I'll ever need_**

**_You are my love  
You are my life  
My heart and soul  
The truest friend I've ever known  
You are my world  
All of my dreams  
My fantasy, my reality  
I love everything you are_**

**_Every time I close my eyes  
It hits me so deep inside  
How real this feeling is  
I'm intoxicated by your touch  
It's a sweet, sweet rush  
I'm in love with your kiss  
You're the one I trust the most  
You changed me_**

**_You are my love  
You are my life  
My heart and soul  
The truest friend I've ever known  
You are my world  
All of my dreams  
My fantasy, my reality  
I love everything you are_**

**_You are my love  
You are my life  
My heart and soul  
The truest friend I've ever known  
You are my world  
All of my dreams  
My fantasy, my reality  
I love everything you are_**

**_Everything, I love everything you are _**

By the time Annabelle finished the song, Catherine had tears streaming down her face, as she opened the door. She couldn't see, Annabelle looked up, Catherine had mascara running down her face, her eyes were all puffy and red. Neither said anything Annabelle stood placing her guitar on the floor, reaching up and wiping the mascara off as best she could, with her thumbs. Looking in those pools of brown, that were red rimmed, she whispered "I love you, not her"

"I know" Catherine said softly, trying to hold back the sobs. As Annabelle pulled her in, holding her close. "I love you too Belle, god I love you" as she started to sob again.

"baby, don't cry" Annabelle pulled back, wiping the tears off Catherine's face with the pad of her thumb. Catherine looked into Annabelle's pools of blue, "I'm sorry, Belle, I didn't mean to act like that, it's just, I know how much you loved her, and every time her name gets brought up I see red"

"Catherine, I love you, if anything we should thank her, if it wasn't for her doing what she did, I wouldn't have ended up in Bloomington" Catherine finally cracked a smile, as she leaned into Annabelle, pulling her close. Pulling back to place a kiss on her lips "are you good now?"

"no, but I have to learn to deal with it, we should just be thankful that none of my exes are around"

"I'm sure we'll run into someone someday" Annabelle giggled "now I have to go and make sure Jamie isn't freaking out, are you good?"

"for now," Catherine smiled "let me get changed and I'll be down, I need a drink"

"alright" Annabelle smiled and kissed her again.

Catherine watched Annabelle leave the room, still in her swimsuit, she shook her head and looked down at herself. She was freezing, so she hurried and changed, finding a pair of Annabelle's basketball shorts, she slipped them on, with one of Annabelle's t-shirts, not bothering with any under garments, knowing once they got back up here they wouldn't stay on very long anyway. Heading into the bathroom she looked at herself in the mirror "wow Stark, you're a mess, get yourself together, this isn't you" she ran the water and used a washcloth to clean up the mascara around her eyes, when she felt like she was half ways decent, she let out a sigh "it's not you, because you've never been in love before" she smiled at herself in the mirror and left the bathroom. Meeting Annabelle in the kitchen, she had a bottle of wine sitting on the counter, and was pouring a glass when she saw Catherine come in. Looking her up and down, "nice choice of clothing" she handed her the glass of wine

"thanks" Catherine smiled "why are you in here"

"because, um, I went out there and, well, let's just say they're hitting it off" Annabelle laughed

"oh?"

"yeah, so I figured I'd hang out in here, I was thinking about going to change myself, you look comfy"

"I am, I never realized how comfortable these clothes are"

"we'll have to get you some"

"or I could steal yours" Catherine said grabbing her

"I do have plenty" Annabelle said placing her lips just over Catherine's "and you look pretty damn sexy in them" they were in the middle of a make out session when the door opened, and Annabelle's parents walked in.

"oh look we have a make out session in our kitchen" Nate said "hi honey, how was your trip?"

"it was alright" Annabelle said letting go of Catherine

"hello Catherine, good to see you again" Patty said setting some items on the counter

"Annie wasn't that Collins' car in the driveway?"

"yep" Annabelle smiled

"where is she" Nate asked looking around

Annabelle giggled "she's in the hot tub"

"weren't you bringing another friend home with you?" her mother asked as she put the items away

"who do you think Collins is in the hot tub with?" Annabelle said, "I'm going to change, please don't scare her away" she gave Catherine a quick kiss on the cheek and headed to her room.

"so Catherine, Anna told us about your resignation, how are you doing with that?"

"um, well" Catherine sat down on the bar stool "I think it'll be ok, I mean, I loved teaching, but there's other things I could do that I'll love just as much"

"like our daughter" Patty said looking Catherine in the eye

"well" Catherine cleared her throat "I think I proved I love your daughter more than my job so, I guess the answer is yes"

"I was hoping you'd say that" Patty could tell she was making Catherine a little uncomfortable, but she never faltered, keeping her composer the whole conversation. "which reminds me, I have something for you" she said leaving the room, coming back a minute later "when the time comes" she said handing Catherine a small box "I want you to give this to Annabelle"

"what is it?" Catherine asked confused

"it's my great grandmother's engagement ring" Patty smiled, as Catherine opened it "my mother gave it to Nathan when he asked me, and my father before that, I just want to keep up with tradition"

"but Mrs. Tillman"

"Patty"

"Patty, I don't think we are to that point yet"

"that's why I said when the time comes, I'm not saying it has to be tomorrow, I see something amazing with you two, and I know eventually it will happen, so please" she said as Annabelle walked into the room Catherine quickly put the box in the pocket of her shorts.

"have they come out yet?" Annabelle asked

"no" Catherine said still trying to clear her head from the conversation she just had.

"well come with me to get them out, they have got to be water logged by now, that and it's getting late I kind of want to go to bed" Catherine looked at Patty who smiled and nodded, she smiled back and headed after Annabelle. "wow" Annabelle whispered as they rounded the corner, Jamie and Collins were still in the lip locked position.

"guess you can relax" Catherine smiled

"guess so" Annabelle smiled, clearing her throat to get their attention, as they jumped apart, "I'm all for this, but it's getting late and Jamie needs to meet my parents"

"right" Collins said, her cheeks were red, with embarrassment.

"come back in the morning, you can have her all day" Annabelle said, "but I am going to say this to both of you" she smiled "if you hurt her I hurt you"

"ok" Collins whispered shyly, as she got out of the hot tub, turning around to help Jamie out.

"I see she's taking lessons from you" Catherine whispered in Annabelle's ear, she just smiled, as the foursome headed back into the kitchen

"hello Collins" Patty smiled

"hello Senator Tillman" Collins said with a smile

"please, call me Patty, you've been here so much you're almost part of the family" Patty said with a smile

"mom, this is Jamie, Jamie this is my mom" Annabelle quickly went through with the introductions

"hello Jamie, it's good to finally meet you" she reached out her hand to a startled Jamie who smiled and took it.

"I'm sorry I'm dripping all over your floor"

"nothing that hasn't happened before, Annie used to come running through the house without a towel" Nate said coming into the kitchen, everyone shared a laugh

"thanks dad" Annabelle rolled her eyes "this is Jamie, and you know Collins"

"Jamie, it's nice to finally meet you, we've heard so much about you" Nate said reaching out his hand "please call me Nate" Jamie smiled taking his hand "Collins, you move in yet?"

"not yet" Collins smiled "I'm still waiting for my room"

"I wanted Jamie to meet you before we head to bed, which I'm ready for, so I'll see you all in the morning" Annabelle said grabbing Catherine's hand and leaving the room.

"well, I guess I better" Collins nodded towards the door

"I'll um, I'll walk you out" Jamie said following her, as she turned towards Annabelle's parents "it was nice meeting you both"

"you too dear, we'll see you in the morning" Patty said looking at Nate both letting out a chuckle.

"ah my bed, I missed you" Annabelle said as she plopped down on the bed

"what, mine isn't good enough for you?" Catherine asked faking being hurt

"no, yours is amazing, but this is my bed, and that's your bed"

"I'd rephrase that if I were you missy"

"guh" Annabelle smiled leaning up and pulling Catherine down on top of her "I'll rephrase it alright; all beds suck unless you're next to me"

"that's better" Catherine leaned in kissing her. "listen, I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier, it's just, when it comes to Simone, I get jealous, and I don't know how to control it"

"don't apologize, it's how you feel, you can't change that, but I want you to know you have nothing to be jealous over"

"are you going to call her?"

"no" Annabelle said not even hesitating "I don't want anything to do with her"

"good answer" Catherine said climbing more on top of Annabelle when suddenly they felt something in the pocket of Catherine's shorts "hey what's in your pocket"

"ah, nothing" Catherine said jumping out of bed, but the box had fallen out onto the mattress

"Catherine" Annabelle asked picking up the box "what is this?"

'fuck there was no getting out of this now' "um" she started to say as Annabelle opened it. "this is my mom's engagement ring, or rather it would be my great grandma's engagement ring, how, no why, do you have it?"

"um" Catherine said there was no going back now, she could do this one of two ways, she bent down, so she was kneeling on the floor.

"no" Annabelle said shaking her head "don't do it"

"why I love you, and you love me"

"because I know neither one of us is ready for that step yet" Catherine nodded in agreement "tell me why you have it?"

"your mother gave it to me" she said standing up and sitting on the bed next to Annabelle

"um ok"

"she said she saw something special with us, and wanted to give this to me, to give to you when the time was right"

"and you thought the time was right now?"

"well, um, no" Catherine sighed "I know I love you, but it's way too soon"

"glad we see eye to eye on that" Annabelle smiled. "we'll put this away, and when you feel you are ready then you can ask me, and maybe I'll say yes"

"maybe huh?"

"yeah, maybe" Annabelle reached up and pulled Catherine down on top of her, as their lips met, Catherine bit her bottom lip lightly, then soothing the ache with her tongue, as Annabelle opened her mouth their tongues met, in a battle of control. This time Annabelle gave in and let Catherine have it. As Catherine pushed her back onto the mattress whispering "it's been a long day, and I want nothing more than to lose myself in you" Annabelle reached up, running her fingers through her hair. As Catherine kissed her neck, making quick work of both their clothes Annabelle was surprised to see that Catherine had nothing on under her t-shirt and shorts. Catherine smiled, as she leaned in for another kiss, a kiss that took them into making love, for the rest of the night.

* * *

The song in this chapter is You Are by Jimmy Wayne :)


	9. Chapter 9

Here is another one for you.

* * *

"good morning" Jamie almost sang as she came into the kitchen, Annabelle and Catherine looked at each other and laughed.

"good morning" Catherine said, looking at the overly chipper girl.

"someone have a good night?" Annabelle asked taking a drink of her coffee, she hadn't known Jamie all that long, but she'd never seen her like this.

"I did" Jamie said taking a seat at the table "thank you for letting me tag along"

"you're thanking me, and we haven't even been here a whole day" Annabelle chuckled

"well" Jamie said looking at Catherine, a smile as big as her face appeared "yeah"

"what time is Collins coming?" Annabelle said nonchalantly setting her cup down on the table

"I'm not sure, we never got that far"

"well text her and ask her"

"um, well I would, but, she never gave me her number"

"oh my god" Annabelle looked at Catherine "guess they were too busy getting it on in the hot tub to think about that"

"Stop Belle, she's nervous enough about it"

"ok, well do you want me to find out for you?"

"um, yes please" Jamie said looking down, a smile appeared on her face.

"after breakfast I will, she's probably not even up yet" Annabelle said looking at the clock, she smiled hearing the doorbell ring. "well" she said standing up "there's only one person that could be"

"Simone" Catherine said under her breath

"funny" Annabelle said shaking her head, leaving the kitchen to get the door. She was about to say some sarcastic comment on how they were just talking about her, when she was stopped in her tracks. Looking directly into a pair of blue eyes, that she used to long for. "what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you" Simone said in a pleading tone

"Simone" Annabelle said looking back to make sure Catherine and Jamie were still in the kitchen, she stepped outside and shut the door behind her. "I can't"

"why not?"

Taking a deep breath "because I don't want to"

"Annabelle" Simone said in her soft voice "I'm sorry what I did a year ago, I kick myself in the ass for it everyday"

"well keep kicking yourself" Annabelle said looking back at the door, she wasn't sure if she was hoping Catherine would come out or not.

"you can't think she's serious about you"

"oh I know she's serious" Annabelle looked directly in Simone's eyes

"how can she be? She's Catherine Stark, I'm sure her reputation has followed her into the work field"

"I know she's serious because we are engaged" even though it wasn't true, she had to tell Simone that, maybe now she'd leave her alone

"engaged?" Simone exclaimed "I don't see any ring" she looked down at Annabelle's left hand.

"that's because she has it"

"oh" Simone said her eyes falling to the ground

"why does it matter anyway, Simone, aren't you with that Hollywood bimbo, what was her name Jackie?"

"yes, but" Annabelle cut her off "let me stop you right there" hearing a car pull up she looked up and saw Collins getting out. "I waited for you for 3 months, sat by the phone, hoping and praying every time it went off it would be you. I have cried myself to sleep, every night, wishing we could be together, but, you, Simone, YOU, never returned my calls, you broke my heart, so I had no choice but to leave, and go somewhere far away from the pain you caused" Annabelle paused, she saw Collins who was now standing a few feet away. "I loved you, I loved you with everything I had, can you really blame me for moving on? Catherine is an amazing woman, in every way possible, and I'm not going to let anyone, ruin this for me, for us. So please, you've said your peace, will you please leave me alone"

"because if you ruin this for them, I myself will make sure the rest of your life is a living hell" Collins said stepping closer. Simone looked up, in shock at seeing Collins, back in school she couldn't even kill a fly, and now she was threatening her. "Miss Bradley, Simone, whatever the fuck I'm supposed to call you, if you love Annabelle at all, you'll walk away and leave her alone" Simone didn't say anything, giving Annabelle a defeated look, and walked past them. Turning around when she got to her car "I hope I'm invited to the wedding" then got in her car and drove away. The two girls stood there watching as she drove out of the driveway.

"wait wedding? When did this happen" Collins asked disappointed she didn't know anything about this.

"it didn't" Annabelle said looking down "I needed something to get her to finally leave me alone, she was throwing Catherine's past in my face, so I told her we were engaged" 'which wasn't a complete lie, I almost said yes'

"ok, well let's hope she's done now"

"I doubt that" Annabelle said shaking her head to clear it "come on, your girl is waiting for you" she reached out her arm to put in around Collins, who gave her a hug before they headed in.

"what took you so long?" Catherine asked as she heard Annabelle come into the room

"it wasn't Collins at the door" she said looking down

"who was it?" Catherine asked already knowing the answer but was hoping it wasn't true. Annabelle didn't answer she just stared at the floor "Annabelle, who was at the door" she asked in her stern professor voice.

"chill Catherine, yes it was Simone, but we took care of it. She won't be back" Collins said walking passed Annabelle

"how can you be so sure?" Catherine said having to take a deep breath to calm herself, Annabelle looked at her, seeing how angry she was getting "she told her you are engaged" Collins jumped in. Annabelle saw Catherine's facial expression change, from angry to loving.

"Belle, I" she said standing up from the chair, Annabelle pulled her in close "I'm sorry" she whispered

"for what?" she kissed the top of her head

"for doubting you, for doubting us" Catherine moved her head so she could look in those pools of blue. Annabelle smiled at her, "you had every reason to feel the way you did, but I hope now you know it's you, it's you I want, standing next to me when all my dreams come true"

"this is too pathetic for me" Collins said looking at Jamie "let's go outside" she nodded towards the patio door, as Jamie got up.

Catherine reached down grabbing Annabelle's hand and pulling her out of the kitchen, up the stairs to the bedroom, where she finally let go, she went to the dresser where she had placed the box, from last night. "I know we said last night it was too soon" she turned around opening it. "but I'm not saying we have to do it tomorrow, or anytime soon" she got down on one knee "Catherine" Annabelle whispered, she could feel the tears sting her eyes "no Belle, I'm doing this, and I think I already know the answer, but if I'm wrong, just tell me"

"I just told you I want you to be the one standing next to me when all my dreams come true, what more of an answer do you want?"

"how about a yes?" Catherine said looking in those blue orbs, that were becoming red rimmed. "Annabelle Nichole Tillman will you do me the honor of spending the rest of our lives together?"

Annabelle took a deep breath "all my life, I felt as if I was running from something, to something, when we met, I felt a draw to you, I myself couldn't explain. Getting to know you it never felt as if I was getting to know you, it felt as if I was remembering you, from some sort of past life" she paused letting Catherine slip the ring on her finger, "I believe Catherine, that you are my twin flame, and if an answer is what you are looking for, my answer is yes, Catherine, I will marry you" meeting each other's eyes, Catherine stood up, as they both sniffled and pulled each other close. Annabelle whispered, "although I still think it's too soon, there's no other place I'd rather be, then standing here holding you close to me"

Catherine laughed "that sounds like a song"

"it probably is, I kind of sang it in my head as I said it"

"I love you, Belle"

"I love you, too Cat" as their lips met, when the need to breathe took over, they looked in each other's eyes. "as much as I want to make love to you right now" Annabelle reached up running her fingers through Catherine's hair, stopping when her hand got to Catherine's cheek "I'm sore from the multiple times last night"

"I am too" Catherine said in a laugh, she kissed Annabelle's forehead

"dance with me?"

"there's no music" Catherine whispered, knowing what Annabelle was going to say, "there is in my head" she pulled her close as they started to sway.

Later that afternoon Catherine went into the kitchen to get a drink. "hello Catherine" Annabelle's father said, scaring her a little

"hello Mr. Tillman"

"please, call me Nate" he smiled "so I hear congratulations are in order"

"um" she said nervously "I guess so" she smiled shyly

"well" he said reaching out for her hand "I just want to say you have both mine and Patty's approval" Catherine felt herself start to relax "for the majority of Annie's life she'd been running away from something, which has made her get into some trouble. But now I see she wasn't running away from something, she was running too something" he paused looking in Catherine's eyes "that someone is you, I can see how much you two love each other, it's the same love I saw in both of my grandparent's eyes. A love so powerful, that you don't have any control of your actions. I say take it by the reins and hold on. She's a lot to handle"

"this I know" Catherine laughed

"but if you can handle it, it'll be worth the ride"

"I'm sure going to try"

"would you mind if we sat down and talked? I have some questions for you"

"sure" Catherine said looking at the table

"well" he said pulling out a bar stool "have a seat" Catherine smiled, looking up at the man, noticing the resemblance to Annabelle, she had his eyes, full of hope, and adventures. Nate reached out his hand, putting it over Catherine's trembling one. "you can relax" he smiled "I know this is difficult"

"I wanted to ask you before I asked her" Catherine tried hard not to let her nervousness show

"it's ok, I would have given you my full support, and Patty was the one who gave you the ring"

"it just came out, Simone, stopped by and whenever that woman is anywhere near me, or her name gets brought up, I start to see red"

"and I can't blame you there" he gave her a half smile. "but I don't want to talk about her, or Annie for that matter. I want to know about you, now Annie said both your parents died in a plane crash?"

"ah, yeah" she cleared her throat and sat up straighter "yes the plane they were in went down shortly after takeoff, due to pilot error, or something, they never found out the exact reason for it"

"I'm sorry" he said, "how old were you?"

"um" she cleared her throat again "fifteen"

"wow so young" Catherine smiled a sad smile "I'm sorry is this too much?"

"I don't talk about them too often anymore, Annabelle asked me a few months ago about them, but besides that I hadn't talked about them in years"

"I see" he reached up again touching her hand "I want you to know if you ever need anything, Patty and I will be here for you"

"thank you for that" he quickly moved his hand when they heard Annabelle come into the room.

"dad, please don't scare her away" she giggled

"he's not" Catherine smiled

"I was just getting to know her" he said, "Catherine it was good talking to you" he smiled standing and left the room.

"you ok?" Annabelle asked sitting down on the bar stool her dad had just vacated

"yes, I am, he gave us his approval"

"did he now" Annabelle said looking towards the doorway. Rolling her eyes "that's good, but I don't really care if they approve or not" she reached up for Catherine's hand. "did Collins and Jamie take off?"

"I think so, I haven't seen or heard them anywhere" Catherine said looking in those pools of blue, her breath caught in her chest, not having control of her actions she reached up putting her right hand on Annabelle's face. As they both stared longingly into each other's eyes. Annabelle smiled, leaned in placing a soft kiss on Catherine's lips. With her lips brushing Catherine's she said, "what do you say we go do something?"

"what'd you have in mind?"

"hmm, how about we check out the beach? Maybe we can see the sunset this time"

"that sounds amazing" Catherine kissed her and pushed her back, so she could stand up.

"damn I love this car" Catherine said as they headed down the highway towards the beach.

"he's leaving it to me" Annabelle smiled

"he better" Catherine said rubbing the steering wheel.

"the parking lot is just up ahead on your left"

"right there?" Catherine asked slowing the car to take the turn

"yup" Annabelle smiled watching Catherine drive was always a treat. The way her body sat cradled in the seat, and the smile on her face, while she drove this car, was something Annabelle would never forget.

"hey isn't that Collins' car?" Catherine asked pulling the car into an empty parking spot

Annabelle laughed "yup, go figure she'd bring her here" Catherine just smiled as she put the car in park. They both climbed out, Annabelle watched as Catherine leaned into the back seat to grab the bag they had brought with. "I'll take that"

"I got it" Catherine smiled, as Annabelle placed a kiss on her cheek then grabbed her hand as they began walking towards the beach.

They were sitting on a blanket, enjoying the sun, and conversation. Catherine was laughing at something Annabelle had said, when she leaned in kissing Annabelle. "eww, get a room" they heard from behind them, both turning around they saw Collins and Jamie, standing right behind them, holding hands. "for your information, missy, we have a room" Annabelle said smiling at her friends.

"fancy meeting you here" Collins smiled

"I thought the same thing when we pulled in and saw your car. How's your date going?" Annabelle looked at Jamie

"amazing" Jamie said with a smile on her face

"she's treating you right?" Annabelle smirked, winking behind her sunglasses

"yes, she's been amazing" Jamie said as Collins let go of her hand and put her arm around her. Annabelle smiled thinking 'I don't know why I didn't think about setting them up sooner'

"what are you up to?" Collins asked bringing Annabelle out of her thoughts

"not much, hoping to see the sunset" Annabelle looked at her friend, she could see the smile in her eyes.

"oh, the sunset, I never thought about that" Collins said looking at Jamie, then back at Annabelle "would you mind if we joined you?"

"no, not at all, but aren't you on a date?"

"yes, but what better way to end it than with you two" Collins commented with a smile, Annabelle looked at Catherine, who moved over on the blanket making enough room for Collins and Jamie to sit.

A few days later Catherine woke earlier than Annabelle, finally finding the courage to be around Annabelle's parents without her around, she headed downstairs. Reaching for a cup and pouring herself a cup of coffee she headed out to the patio. Smiling when the sun hit her face, but wincing when it hit her sunburn from the day before at the beach. She was lost in her thoughts when she heard a voice say "good morning Catherine"

"good morning Patty" she smiled she was starting to enjoy the fact that she was never alone in this house, she chalked that up to, too many years of being lonely.

"is Anna up yet?" Patty asked as she joined Catherine at the patio table

"no, and I doubt she will be for a while" Catherine smiled

"good" Patty smiled setting her cup on the table after taking a drink of the hot liquid "there's something I wanted to talk to you about"

"oh" Catherine said intrigued

"I'm sure you know, but Anna's birthday is next week"

"actually, I did not know"

"I'm not surprised actually, she's never been one to want to celebrate, when she was little, I had to all but force her to go to her own parties" Patty laughed remembering one party in particular. Annabelle wanted to sit in her room playing with her dolls, when her mother came in and literally picked her up dragging her downstairs, to her party, all the while she was kicking and screaming. "sorry" Patty laughed "I got lost in a memory, anyway" she said shaking her head "I was thinking we should at least all have dinner together"

"I wish I would have known" Catherine frowned, looking down at her cup

"you gave her the best present" Patty said reaching up touching Catherine's hand

"I guess I did, didn't I" Catherine smiled looking into Patty's blue eyes, she noticed the smile Patty was wearing was the same one Annabelle had.

"anyway, I'll make the arrangements just make sure she's here"

"I will" Catherine said turning when they heard a noise in the doorway

"good morning honey" Patty smiled at her daughter

"morning mom" Annabelle said in a groggy tone, as she made her way to Catherine sitting on her lap kissing her cheek

"good morning" Catherine said, as a blush fell on her face

"mm, coffee" Annabelle said reaching for Catherine's cup

"well help yourself" Catherine laughed

"you two remind me of Nathan and I when we first started out" Patty commented as she stood up "I'll leave you two alone" she smiled heading into the house

"what was that about" Annabelle asked

"nothing, just two adults talking"

"you're not becoming best friends with my mom, are you?"

"no" Catherine laughed "but would that be so bad?"

"no I guess not" Annabelle kissed her "I'll be back, I'm going to get my own cup of coffee" she said getting off Catherine's lap and heading into the house, bringing the pot with her on her way back to refill Catherine's cup. She gave her thanks with a smile, watching Annabelle sit back down. "so, Belle, is there something important coming up?"

"what do you mean?" Annabelle asked looking at her

"oh, I don't know, like maybe a special day that only comes around once a year"

"my mom told you my birthday is next week" Annabelle looked downplaying with her cup

"why didn't you tell me?"

"because, I don't like to be the center of attention, and please don't make me have a party" Annabelle looked up pleading with Catherine

"wow" Catherine said surprised

"why does that surprise you?"

"I don't know" Catherine smiled "but what about our wedding? You'll be the center of attention that day"

"no" Annabelle said reaching for Catherine's hand, "you will be" she smiled

"guess you're right" Catherine smiled "I just wish you would have told me"

"I'm sorry I didn't" Annabelle leaned over kissing Catherine when they heard "eww get a room" coming from the doorway

"I could say the same for you"

"that isn't happening anytime soon" Jamie said joining them at the table

"it will" Annabelle smiled looking at Catherine "just have patience" she added standing up kissing Catherine before heading into the house.

"patience huh?" Jamie laughed

"yeah" Catherine sighed "so, did you know Annabelle's birthday was next week?"

"no" Jamie said looking up at Catherine

"neither did I" Catherine sighed "Patty told me"

"so are we planning her a party?"

"no, I promised her no party, but we are going out for dinner"

"ok, I'll let Collins know" Jamie smiled, her phone went off she smiled stood up and left Catherine to her thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

With nothing else to do on this snowy Sunday morning I thought I'd post another one. Hope you all are enjoying it.

* * *

With the weeks flying by, Catherine found herself, happier than she'd ever been in her life. It was now the end of June, when she woke one morning, with the sun, groaning softly, knowing it was early. When she tried moving, she felt herself being pinned by Annabelle. She chuckled at the octopus style hold Annabelle had on her. Even after all this time, she still found it hard to believe that they'd wake up like this every morning, most couples fall asleep cuddling and end up apart in the morning, but not this couple, no, they could fall asleep apart and end up tangled up in each other by morning and she wouldn't change it for the world. Freeing herself enough to roll over, she looked at Annabelle, who was breathing heavily, a faint snore making its way out of her mouth. Catherine smiled, no she wouldn't change anything, she was completely in love with this girl. Closing her eyes trying to go back to sleep she gave in when her bladder started screaming at her to get up. Sighing, she untangled Annabelle from her. Slowly climbing out of bed, smiling when certain muscles hurt, she pulled on her basketball shorts, well they were Annabelle's but she had claimed them, she made her way to the bathroom. Making her way back into the room, she noticed Annabelle hadn't moved, the sun caught the ring on Annabelle's finger. Catherine smiled, no there wasn't any other place she'd rather be, well maybe on a deserted island with Annabelle, but other than that. Deciding that her awaken presence in the room would end up waking up the slumbering beauty in the bed, she headed downstairs.

"good morning" Patty smiled hearing Catherine walk into the kitchen.

"good morning" Catherine smiled heading to the coffee pot

"you're up early"

"yeah" Catherine couldn't think of any other reply

"I'm assuming Anna is still dead to the world" Patty said setting her cup of coffee down on the table, as Catherine joined her

"yeah" Catherine rolled her eyes

"not very talkative this morning?"

"my apologies, sometimes I still don't know what to say to you or Nate, so I leave it at one word"

"well" Patty shifted in her chair "it's ok, I didn't know what to say to Nate's parents at first either. There will come a day when you'll be comfortable with us"

"thanks" Catherine smiled

"you have big plans today?"

"not that I know of, I'm sure Belle will sleep all day" Catherine said taking a sip of her still too hot to drink coffee

"well I am headed to Washington, got a lot to do before the big holiday week" Patty rolled her eyes "have you decided when you're heading back to Bloomington?"

"not yet, I'm kind of enjoying being out here, and with no stress of a job to go home to, I'm going to leave that up to Belle"

"Belle" Patty smiled "I love that she lets you call her that, I tried when she was little but she didn't like it"

"hmm" Catherine said taking another sip of her coffee, it had cooled a little and was easier to drink.

"shit" Patty said looking at the time "I have to get going, I'll be back on Sunday night. Try and keep her out of trouble"

"I will" Catherine smiled

"I'm more worried about if you run into Simone again, I know she's been causing problems with you two"

"I'm not worried, we haven't seen her since Belle told her we were engaged" Catherine said playing with her cup

"well hopefully it stays that way" Patty said rinsing her cup out and leaving it in the sink

"right" Catherine chuckled

"alright, I'll see you Sunday" Patty smiled as she made her way to the front door.

"hmm" Catherine said to herself as she picked up her cup again, looking out the patio door at the pool, she was lost in thoughts when she heard someone come in.

"good morning Catherine" Jamie said sitting down on the opposite side of the table as Catherine

"good morning" Catherine smiled, one thing she loved about being here is she was never alone for very long

"been up long?"

"not too long" Catherine said looking at her cup

"do you guys have any plans for today?" Jamie asked as she stood to grab a cup of coffee

"not that I know of, Annabelle is still sleeping"

"I noticed" Jamie smiled "well I was kind of wanting to go shopping, and Michelle is gone for the weekend so" Jamie said making her way back to the table

"Michelle huh?" Catherine smiled knowing that was Collins' first name

"yeah" Jamie smiled, Catherine noticed a change in her demeanor once Collins was brought up

"you two are getting along pretty well"

"yeah, I like her, thank you again for letting me tag along out here"

"no problem" Catherine smiled, silently hoping that their relationship would make it long distance. "well why don't we get cleaned up and you and I can go shopping"

"I'd like that" Jamie smiled, they hadn't had any time alone just to talk. Jamie was hoping for some of Catherine's expert advice on her and Collins' blooming relationship.

"ok, I'm going to go shower, give me about an hour" Catherine said standing, bringing her cup to the sink and following Patty's actions from earlier

"sounds good"

Catherine walked into the bedroom in just a towel, looking at the bed where Annabelle was now hugging Catherine's pillow, she shook her head and smiled, as she walked over to the bed "hey sleepy head, wake up" she said moving the bed with her knee. Annabelle groaned pulling the blanket over her head "no really Belle come on, wake up"

"I don't want to"

"I know" Catherine said, as she saw Annabelle poke an eye out "why are you in just a towel?"

"Jamie and I are going shopping" Catherine said walking over to the dresser and pulling out her clothes, letting the towel fall to the floor

"you woke me up to tell me your going shopping?" Annabelle groaned

"well I didn't want you to freak out when you finally got up, and no one was here"

"where's my parents?"

"your mom left for Washington, and I haven't seen your dad"

"oh he's probably golfing" Annabelle laid back on the bed "well, have fun shopping" she said pulling the blanket back over her head.

"we will" Catherine smiled, shaking her head, when she was finally dressed she walked over to the bed again, pulling the blanket down so Annabelle's head was out "I'm leaving, I'll see you later" Annabelle groaned as Catherine placed a kiss on her forehead and whispered "I love you"

"I love you too" Annabelle said pulling Catherine's pillow close and rolling over onto it. which prompted Catherine to laugh as she left the room.

"have you talked anymore about the wedding?" Jamie asked as they sat down for lunch, in the surprisingly not busy food court of the mall

"wedding?" Catherine asked confused tossing a fry in her mouth

"yeah yours"

"I'm getting married?" Catherine asked still confused

"yeah to Annabelle remember?" Jamie laughed

"oh right" Catherine laughed "no we haven't talked anymore about it"

"oh" Jamie looked down "so" she said looking up into Catherine's brown eyes "let's you and I talk about it" Catherine just smiled "what is it you would want?"

"well" Catherine said looking around "I'd like to get married on the beach, a small wedding with just a few friends and family of course, but given Patty's status I don't know if a small wedding will be possible" she chuckled

"yeah good point" Jamie smiled, waiting for Catherine to add more but she didn't "oh come on, you're a woman, no doubt you've been planning your wedding since you were little" Catherine smiled "yes I have" she sat straighter in her chair

"well, do tell"

"well" Catherine began "I've always dreamed of being married on the beach, as I stated earlier, but as far as everything else goes, I'm not too sure" she giggled

"how about a dress?" Jamie asked

"um, I'm not too sure, when I was younger, I used to dream about wearing this big elaborate dress with ruffles" they both laughed

"ruffles?"

"what can I say it was the 90's" Catherine said

"oh right, sometimes I forget you're older than us"

"I'll take that as a compliment" Catherine smiled "tell me about you and Collins"

"what do you want to know"

"oh I don't know, what's going to happen when you go back to Bloomington, which reminds me, have you thought about when that will be?" Catherine asked enjoying the small talk

"no, I talked to my mom a few days ago, she told me my great uncle passed away leaving my dad with some money, so I don't have to worry about finding a job, as long as I stay in school"

"sorry for the loss"

"I didn't know him, my dad was close to him when he was younger but they drifted apart, he didn't have any kids, as a matter of fact my dad was the only child in that family"

"explains why he got the money" Catherine said sticking a fry in her mouth, as Jamie smiled "so you're staying as long as we do?"

"if that's ok"

"it's fine with me" Catherine smiled "you think you and Collins can handle the long-distance thing, you know, when we do go back?"

"I'm sure hoping so, I really like her"

"we noticed" Catherine winked

"do you think it's wrong to fall for someone you've only known for a month?" Jamie asked looking into Catherine's eyes

"no, I don't, Annabelle and I hadn't been together all that long before I realized I was in love with her"

"do you think she feels the same?" Jamie asked suddenly nervous

"I think" Catherine said reaching across the table for Jamie's hand "if it's meant to be it will"

"it's too soon" Jamie said looking down at the table playing with her fork

"Jamie" Catherine said getting her attention "one thing I've learned is everything happens for a reason, you met Annabelle for a reason, you came with us for a reason, maybe that reason is Collins, maybe not, only time will tell, and if you're feeling the way you are feeling then maybe you should tell her, because who knows she quite possibly might feel the same"

"what if she freaks out?" Jamie asked quietly

"one thing I know about Collins is she's not the type to freak out especially about this" Catherine smiled "just go with your gut"

"nice psychologist you are" Jamie laughed

"good thing I'm not a psychologist, I'm a psychology professor, big difference" Catherine smiled nodding down at the trays "are you done?" Jamie nodded as they both stood.

"hey dork" Annabelle said answering her phone

"glad you answered, Jamie told me her and Catherine were shopping so I thought I'd call and talk to you while you were alone" Collins said Annabelle could hear in her voice something was up

"I'm here" Annabelle said rolling over, she was still lying in bed. "what's up?"

"well" Collins said taking a deep breath "I was thinking about applying at Bloomington"

"really that'd be awesome"

"alright well I'll work on that when we're off the phone" Collins said sighing

"that wasn't the only reason you called I can tell in your voice" Annabelle said sitting up knowing her best friend needed her full attention for whatever it was she was about to admit.

"Jamie"

"what about Jamie?"

"I think" she cleared her throat "I think she's the one"

"really?" Annabelle asked surprised, she was hoping they hit it off, but wasn't expecting them to fall for each other, she saw it in Jamie with the way her demeanor would change when Collins got brought up or she was here.

"yeah" Collins said "do, do you think she feels the same?"

"I don't know Col, you'll have to talk to her about that not me"

"how did you know Catherine was the one?"

"well" Annabelle paused and smiled "it just kind of happened, we were, well, you know, for a month or so, when I couldn't picture my nights not being next to her. I knew I was over Simone, and I was starting to fall for her. What hit me was the night of her birthday, she thought I was sleeping and she told me she loved me"

"wow" Collins said not knowing what else to say

"when do you come back?"

"I'll be back on Monday, and I can't wait to see Jamie"

"speaking of which has she mentioned to you how long she's staying? We never made definite plans on that"

"nope, I thought she was staying as long as you" Collins said hoping that was the case

"hmm, well I guess I'll talk to her about it when they get back"

"guess you will, hey I have to go, lunch is ready and you know how they are about eating as a family"

"right, call or text me later" Annabelle laughed

"ok, thanks bestie, love you"

"love you too and anytime" Annabelle smiled as she hung up the phone tossing it on the bed. "suppose I should get up" she said out loud, looking at the clock it was already passed noon, hearing her mom's voice in her head she laughed and hopped out of bed, in search of her shorts, she couldn't find them "dammit Catherine" she giggled as she reached into her drawer for another pair, as she tossed on her shirt. She headed downstairs and out to the patio for a smoke.

"what do you think of this one?" Jamie said pulling out a dress from the rack, they had decided to go look at wedding dresses.

"I love it" Catherine said taking it from Jamie

"go try it on" Jamie nodded towards the dressing room

"ok" Catherine smiled as she made her way to the dressing room. Once inside she began undressing, finally seeing all the marks on her stomach from Annabelle 'jeez looks like I've been beaten' she smiled, knowing that wasn't the case, she always made sure to keep the marks where they weren't visible "why are we doing this again" she asked knowing Jamie was right outside the door.

"because it's fun, and you are getting married" Jamie replied

"not anytime soon" Catherine said adjusting the top, so she wasn't falling out

"come on let me see" Jamie said knocking on the door

"fine" Catherine said unlocking the door and stepping out

"oh my god, you look amazing, Annabelle is sure to go crazy seeing you in it"

"Jamie, we aren't getting married anytime soon" Catherine was starting to get annoyed, she only proposed because it felt like the right thing to do at the time, she herself wasn't ready for marriage, although she wasn't getting any younger, she was already in her 30's. 'but Annabelle was worth waiting for' she smiled to herself "I do like it"

"and it fits perfectly, like it was meant to be yours"

"yeah" Catherine said turning around in the mirror "think it's too soon to get it?"

"I say do it, you'll need it eventually"

"yeah in like 100 years" Catherine giggled

"well you're a step ahead of me, you're engaged" Jamie giggled as Catherine smiled at her "I think I'll get it and have it shipped to my house then I don't have to worry about Annabelle seeing it"

"you will when we get back"

"ah but not if I have it shipped to Leonard's" Catherine smiled coming up with that last minute as she looked in the mirror, "I really like it"

"then get it" Jamie smiled as she met Catherine's eyes in the mirror. Catherine smiled, nodded, then headed back into the dressing room to change.

"oh my god" Catherine whispered as they walked in the house

"what?" Jamie whispered not knowing what was going on, as she heard the sound of a guitar, followed by a beautiful voice. "is that Annabelle?"

"you lived with her for an entire year, but you never heard her sing?" Catherine smiled

"no, besides she was with you most the time"

"right" Catherine smiled as she listened to the voice that could sooth her no matter what.

"she's amazing" Jamie said as she saw Catherine set the shopping bags down and head in the direction the music was coming from.

**_I am trying not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of holding this inside my head_**

**_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you_**

**_I've been waiting all my life and now I found you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm falling for you.  
I'm falling for you._**

**_As I'm standing here and you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you and we start to dance_**

**_All around us  
I see nobody  
Here in silence  
It's just you and me_**

**_I'm trying not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling.  
But I'm tired of holding this inside my head_**

**_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you_**

**_I've been waiting all my life and now I found you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you.  
I'm fallin' for you._**

**_Oh, I just can't take it  
My heart is racing  
Emotions keep spinning out._**

**_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you_**

**_I've been waiting all my life and now I found you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you.  
I'm fallin' for you._**

**_I think I'm fallin' for you_**

**_I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you_**

**_I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you.  
I'm fallin' for you._**

**_Oh  
Oh no no  
Oh_**

**_Oh, I'm falling for you _**

When Annabelle was finished with the song, she looked up seeing Catherine and Jamie standing in the doorway "hi" she smiled

"hi" Catherine said softly

"you just get back?"

"yup" Catherine said slowly making her way into the room, leaving Jamie standing in the doorway, it wasn't for long, when she realized what was happening she quickly disappeared, after she saw Annabelle take Catherine in her arms. "you know what you do to me when you sing"

"I wasn't expecting you back so soon" Annabelle said looking in those pools of brown, which were full of lust.

"so soon, we've been gone since 9" Catherine laughed as she kissed her. "you haven't been up very long have you?"

"ah, no" Annabelle said looking down

Catherine shook her head "I love you, I have some stuff to put away" she got out of Annabelle's grip and headed to where she left the bags

"what did you buy?" Annabelle asked following her

"a wedding dress" Catherine blurted out before thinking, as they both stopped in their tracks.

"a what?"

"um" Catherine turned around to look at her "we, um, we were looking at dresses and I found the perfect one, so I bought it" she could feel her heart pounding in her chest

"well, where is it?" Annabelle asked looking over the bags

"I had it shipped back to Bloomington, so I didn't have to worry about how to get it home"

"oh" Annabelle said, not knowing what else to say "well I can't wait to see it"

"you'll be waiting awhile" Catherine said picking up the bags and heading upstairs leaving Annabelle standing there contemplating what was happening. She stood there for a few minutes then followed Catherine's steps to the bedroom

"are you saying you want to get married soon?" Annabelle asked standing in the doorway

"no, I know we aren't ready, all I am saying is I found a dress I loved so I bought it"

"just like that?"

"yup" Catherine said going through a bag

"hmm" Annabelle said sitting on the bed, she wasn't sure on how to approach this conversation. "so, um, have you given any thought as to what you want, you know, as far as a wedding goes?" Catherine looked at her.

"Annabelle, I"

"Catherine, I know you've thought about it, what woman hasn't?"

"have you?" Catherine asked looking in those pools of blue

"I have" Annabelle said smiling

"and?" Catherine asked moving the bag so she could sit on the bed.

"I want to get married on the beach, a small wedding with a big party after" Annabelle saw Catherine smile, as she reached for her hand. "that's exactly what I want too" leaning in they shared a kiss that took Catherine's breath away. "god Belle, I don't know how you do it, but" she stopped letting out a deep breath

"how I do what" Annabelle asked giving her signature smirk

"how you take my breath away" Catherine added looking directly in those pools of blue

"you do the same for me" Annabelle was completely lost in Catherine's eyes, which shown nothing, but the love Catherine had for her.

"let me put this stuff away, Jamie's bored, so let's go do something"

"like what?" Annabelle asked sitting down on the bed

"I don't know" Catherine sighed, she wasn't sure what to do, they'd been there for over a month, and with Collins gone she wasn't sure what the 3 of them could do.

"let's just go hang out in the pool" Jamie said in the doorway, "sorry I didn't mean to interrupt"

"you aren't interrupting anything" Annabelle smiled "swimming sounds good to me, then we don't have to go anywhere"

"and you can put off taking a shower" Catherine said not bothering to look up "and cleaning up this mess" she added picking up a dirty sock and tossing it in the hamper

"what?"

"is this how it's gonna be when we get back?"

"who knows" Annabelle laughed standing up heading towards the door "come on, let's go swimming" she said as she passed Jamie. Leaving Catherine shaking her head, once everything was put away, she sat on the bed, sighing. She wasn't completely sure what she wanted she knew she loved Annabelle, falling more in love with her every day, but was she, were they, ready to be married? Looking around the room, she found a picture Annabelle had put on the dresser, they had taken at the beach, she picked it up, it was the 2 of them smiling. Annabelle had Catherine in her arms, she remembered after Collins had taken the picture, she had pushed Annabelle into the water. Being with them made Catherine feel younger, she smiled putting the picture back on the dresser and leaving the room. Descending the stairs, she heard Annabelle and Jamie giggling about something as they went outside, making her miss having a friend, although she was happy with Annabelle, and being around her friends, but it was making her nostalgic for friends her own age. Shaking her head to get the thoughts out, she made her way to join the younger girls.

"Annabelle no"

"why"

"why what? Why no?"

"yes, why no" Annabelle said spinning around looking at Catherine "it's not like you give a fuck anyway"

"what is that supposed to mean?"

"the last few days you haven't given a shit about what I do or what I want"

"what's that supposed to mean" Catherine asked, she stopped, thinking back, she sighed, realizing the last few days she was in a funk, thinking back to the day they went swimming, and her realizing she wanted friends her own age.

"exactly what I said" Annabelle said as she walked past her out of the room down the stairs. Leaving Catherine alone in the room, she sighed and sat on the bed. Trying hard to keep the tears in, the psychologist in her told her she needed to talk to Annabelle about what was on her mind lately, and make sure she knew it had nothing to do with her feelings for her, but the other part of her told her to keep it bottled up. That Annabelle wouldn't know how to deal with it, and she should just try hard and let it go. "no dammit, I need to talk to her" she said to herself as she stood up, making her way to find Annabelle. Once downstairs she found Annabelle in the kitchen talking to Jamie. Overhearing their conversation about Simone, Catherine felt the green monster in her stomach again. Not having control of her actions, she turned around and headed back upstairs. Finding her suitcase in the closet, she set to work packing. Looking in the mirror that was above the dresser, she stopped, taking a good look at herself "look at you Stark, this isn't you" she said to herself as the flood gates opened. She made her way backwards to the bed, putting her head in her hands, as she sobbed. Annabelle must have sensed something was wrong, the next thing Catherine knew was the feeling of Annabelle pulling her into her arms. "Catherine, what's wrong?" she whispered, as she ran her hand through her hair. Catherine tried to tell her but nothing was coming out. "Catherine" Annabelle said softly, pulling back, looking into her brown eyes, that were red and puffy "I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong"

"I'm sorry Belle" Catherine sobbed

"sorry about what?" Annabelle asked confused, she really didn't know what was going on with her, it was like a switch had been flipped and Catherine turned into this completely different person.

"here" Catherine said pulling out of her grip, reaching for her phone she pulled up an article, handing it to Annabelle to read

"oh Catherine, I, I didn't know" Annabelle said setting the phone down on the bed pulling Catherine in, suddenly everything made sense.

"I know you didn't, I should have told you, but"

"baby" Annabelle said, reaching up she had Catherine's face in her hands "you can tell me anything" she pulled her back in, holding her tight. Looking around she saw Catherine's suitcase on the bed "were you leaving me?"

"no, well yes, but not in the way you think, I was" Catherine paused as she sniffled "I was going to go home"

"why?"

"I don't want to fight with you, Annabelle, it kills me when we fight"

"the same for me, but we both know that couples fight, it's healthy" Annabelle said

"I know but" Catherine couldn't think of anything to say

"I love you" Annabelle said kissing her forehead

"I love you" Catherine sniffled "you're going to make one hell of a psychologist"

"I learned from you" she said, Catherine finally let a smile grace her face "are you going to be ok?"

"I will be" Catherine sighed, wondering if she should tell her about the other things that were bothering her

"that's not it is it?" Annabelle asked

"no" Catherine said looking at the floor. It was like Annabelle could read her like a book

"what is it then?"

"I'm just lonely"

"lonely? How could you be lonely in this house, someone is always here"

"Belle" Catherine paused sighing "not that kind of lonely, I miss" she stopped "I miss being around people my own age"

"my parents are about your age"

"Annabelle be serious here"

"I am, shit you're closer in age to them than we are"

"Annabelle" Catherine breathed out "it's not" sitting on the bed

"I get it" Annabelle said sitting next to her "do you have anyone from college you could call?"

"no, we all lost contact, years ago, the only one is" she shivered when she went to say the name, Annabelle just nodded, putting her hand on Catherine's leg "well if you want, we can head back home after my mom's party"

"Annabelle, I don't want to go home" Catherine sighed

"then what is it you want Cat? Tell me, you want the moon? Just say so and I'll throw a lasso around it and give it to you" that made Catherine chuckle and say "nice" it was a quote from Catherine's favorite Christmas movie 'It's a Wonderful Life' "but in all seriousness, whatever you want to do we can do"

"can we maybe spend the day together just the two of us"

"I can make that happen" Annabelle said realizing outside of sleeping they hadn't had any time alone since Collins had been gone

"don't get me wrong I love Jamie, it's just"

"I get it, Collins will be back today, so why don't we get up early tomorrow and I'll take you out for the day"

"I'd love that" Catherine smiled

"but for now, why don't WE put your stuff back in the drawers and head down for a swim" she made sure to put emphasis on we

"ok" Catherine said standing up, Annabelle did the same but reached out pulling her in close kissing her softly "I mean it when I say I'll give you the world"

"I know you do, and I do too" Annabelle smiled kissing Catherine then set to work putting Catherine's clothes back in the drawers.

"I thought I heard the doorbell" Annabelle smiled as she and Catherine made their way into the living room seeing Collins sitting next to Jamie on the couch

"I got back early" Collins smiled jumping up to give Annabelle a hug, while Annabelle had a hold of her she whispered, "can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute?"

"yeah" Collins said letting her go following her to the kitchen

"now that you're back, do you think you can entertain Jamie for a couple days while Catherine and I have some much-needed alone time?"

"I can do that" Collins smiled, but it didn't last long "is everything ok?"

Annabelle sighed "I hope so, I think some time alone will help"

"yeah go" Collins said "I got Jamie" she winked following Annabelle back into the living room "I'm sorry Catherine" Collins went over and wrapped her in a hug "I didn't get a chance to give you a hug yet"

"oh, um" Catherine said surprised, not sure how to take this, Collins had never hugged her before, she made a mental note to ask Annabelle what she had said to her in the kitchen.

"so Jamie, Catherine and I are going to take off for a couple days, will you be ok?" Annabelle asking hoping that didn't sound too rude of her

"oh, um" Jamie said looking at Collins who nodded "I guess that'd be ok"

"I have something planned for you, so we'll be busy anyway" Collins smiled

"ok" Jamie smiled

"ok well" Annabelle said looking at Catherine "let's go pack" nodding towards the stairs, Catherine quickly followed

"where are we going?"

"we have a cabin, a couple hours from here in the mountains, I figured we could go there for a couple days, it'll be just the two of us, and peace and quiet, just what I think we need"

"no distractions?" Catherine asked it came out as a question, but it was more a statement

"none" Annabelle smiled reaching out pulling Catherine close and kissing her

"sounds nice" Catherine smiled

"let's get some clothes packed and we can leave"

"ok" Catherine said kissing her

"we need to stop at the store in the town before the cabin, get the necessities"

"the necessities?" Catherine asked

"yeah I'm pretty sure there isn't even toilet paper there" Annabelle laughed "we haven't been here in years, or I haven't I don't know when the last time mom and dad came here"

"ok" Catherine said, it almost came out as a whisper, Annabelle looked over at her "are you ok?"

Sighing Catherine looked at her "I'm sorry I'm such a whiney bitch, this isn't who I am"

"baby, it's ok" she reached over grabbing Catherine's hand "I understand"

"I hope you do" Catherine turned to look out the window "I can't get over the fact that whenever I hear Simone's name I" she stopped

"you what?" Annabelle asked curiously

"I get jealous" she said pulling her hand away, it took a lot of her to admit that

"I know you do" Annabelle said softly "but I want you to know I love you not her"

"I know Belle, but"

"what would put your mind at ease?" Annabelle asked, she thought she knew what the answer would be, but she wasn't 100% sure.

"I don't know" Catherine sighed. The conversation stopped from there and they drove the next few miles in silence. Until they came into the town where they had to stop. "ok time to go shopping"

"we should get married" Catherine blurted out

"um, I thought we were already planning that?"

"soon, let's get married before we head back to Bloomington" Catherine said nothing thinking before she talked

"I thought you wanted to wait?" Annabelle said pulling into a parking spot and putting the car in park

"would it really matter if we are married or not? I mean you either way you'll finish school, I'll make sure of it"

"no, I suppose not, I just" she paused looking straight ahead the light caught the ring on her finger, she looked over at Catherine "if you're sure this is what you want let's do it"

"I am sure" Catherine smiled "now let's go get our necessities, I'm getting hungry"

* * *

The song in this chapter was Falling for you by Colby Caillat


End file.
